


Las venas abiertas de Latinoamérica

by super_quesadilla



Category: Pontificia Universidad Católica de Valparaíso, The Aeneid - Virgil
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Architects, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Architects, Architects in Love, Catholic Guilt, Childhood Trauma, Colonialism, Eduardo Galeano - Freeform, Emotionally repressed Felipe II de España, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Imperialism, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Latino Character, Lemon, Mayo Francés del 68 - Freeform, PUCV - Freeform, PWP without Porn, Pontificia Universidad Católica de Valparaíso - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Ritoque - Freeform, Valparaíso - Freeform, dont like dont read, elnoco - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_quesadilla/pseuds/super_quesadilla
Summary: Dont like dont read.elnoco.blogspot.com es un buen blog
Relationships: Godofredo Iommi/You





	Las venas abiertas de Latinoamérica

¿no fue el hallazgo ajeno  
a los descubrimientos[1]

– oh marinos  
sus pájaras salvajes  
el mar incierto  
las gentes desnudas entre sus dioses ! –  
porque el don para mostrarse  
equivoca la esperanza?

¿no dejó así  
la primera pasión del oro  
al navegante ciego  
por esa claridad sin nombre  
con que la tarde premia y destruye  
la apariencia?

¿y ni día ni noche  
la tercera jornada no llegó como una isla  
y suavemente sin violentar engaños  
para que el aire humano recibiera sus orillas?

que también para nosotros  
el destino despierte mansamente

desde aquella gratuidad del yerro  
se abren todavía  
los grandes ríos crueles de anchas complacencias  
las montañas solas sobre las lluvias  
los árboles difíciles dejando frutos  
en la casa abandonada

y aún con otros  
¿no buscó el paso su abertura  
tanteando en la costa  
como en la noche el ojo su aventura?

¿y no entregó el viento en torno al primer barco  
su saludo más vasto  
su inconsolable inocencia  
sobre las pampas  
y la dulzura de otro mar blanco inexistente  
cuya sorpresa guarda la mirada  
cuando la tierra púdica se entrega?

porque así como el trabajo encubre  
la mano que se arriesga  
la seña  
la verdadera seña miente como el día  
para salvar de otros usos  
la noche regalada

y sin embargo  
escucharon esos extraños  
la útil y sola melodía del cordaje  
responder bajo la luz vacía que aún nos llama  
porque allí el tiempo nace de la guardia

¡ oh desapegos que uno mismo ignora  
antiguas gentes nocturnas  
a quienes el peligro abre sus ofrendas  
y la primera tumba inútil  
donde con gracia  
comenzar otro pasado!

qué

edi[2]  
entre simulacros y fantasmas las gentes de américa sólo imitamos

¿no es preferible –un momento– resistir con el instinto a la nostalgia?  
familiarmente apaguemos las canciones recibidas el esfuerzo de una historia que no llega a ser cuento la tentación es un olor de promesas de hábiles futuros que corroen la energía –esas ventanas de las esperanzas que chistan por las noches y desvanecen nuestras figuras

¿quién no se sorprendió otro en plena distracción desconocido? ya en amplias gesticulaciones americanas o en sorpresivas flexibilidades  
que desaparecen en la decisión como ciertos ríos en sus médanos y aún entre pasiones flotando en la banalidad o en las generosidades involuntarias ya en ciertos abandonos ciudadanos como fruta caída o en nuestra certeza de inconstancia y afirmaciones excesivas buscando patrias verbales y en diluídas e irremediables negaciones que no se atreven a poseer sus propios extremos entre simulacros y fantas mas imitamos

cuando la lucidez consume el refugio se abre la realidad o canto porque la tradición permanece siempre distante de los hábitos y guarda –con aparición y olvido– el hueco origen que nos comprende

ni recuerdos ni climas ni sucesos que nos conciernen dan lugar porque el terruño jamás fue adaptabilidad y aún más allá de la herencia la tierra emerge cuando nos encuentra sentido adversidad o fortuna son latidos del mismo corazón o estancia estadía estado allí la voluntad arriesga fidelidad o abandono obediencia o fantasma

quememos nuestras casas o excusas el pan la decencia los derechos del vicio la treta invariable de las justificaciones sencillamente al acostarnos  
que llegue el hueco el hueco apenas –las exclusiones defendidas con nuestra misma piel como una oración nosotros sabemos que más allá del sueño no se despierta nunca perdámonos en pos de nuestros propios pasos– detrás de la sobreluz hay siempre un signo  
¿tiene signo nuestro origen? ¿qué origen?  
los actuales soñamos en un largo idioma luso-castellano en países que no alcanzan a ser naciones en razas múltiples aún tanteándose y nos  
decimos americanos la presencia y el nombre –esta nuestra presencia y nuestro nombre– se desprenden de europa la antigua robada sepamos que las historias registran las mediciones constatan los artificios operan más que la poesía tras toda luz es signo que vela y desvela el sentido jamás tendencia productora y producto yacen en la oscuridad paterna que nos sorprende  
su canto es cifra instinto y cálculo nunca sentimiento ella es el mismo modo de aparición y apariciones que ya no simulacros y fantasmas –realidad transparente en su vértigo

¿quién sino ella dice de un origen pues sólo poéticamente se aparece?  
un día nos hablaron las voces en el íntimo destierro  
¿qué origen?

colón  
nunca vino a américa  
buscaba las indias  
en medio de su afán  
esta tierra  
irrumpe en regalo  
mero  
el regalo  
surge  
contrariando intentos  
ajeno a la esperanza  
trae consigo  
su donación  
sus términos  
sus bordes  
rasga  
–herida o abertura donde emerge–  
con  
una aventura involuntaria

aventura de aceptación o rechazo  
su presencia  
– por rehusar o convenir –  
ahueca la persona  
la disloca  
suspendida  
renovadamente  
en su primicia o libertad

presentimiento y descubrimiento  
van  
por conquista y esperanza  
traen  
invención o revelación  
pero un regalo  
es presente  
mero que por mero  
vuelve todo presente  
filial

¿no es ésta la peculiar aparición de américa?  
nuestro peculio  
¿no es este aparecer?

sino y signo  
que demandan

¿estamos  
en esta suerte  
los americanos?  
la llana aceptación  
colma  
riesgo y arbitrio de quien consiente  
expone  
a quien se da en cabida  
o gratitud  
¿no se despliega la gratitud en obediencia  
esta obediencia  
de origen  
que mantiene  
en peripecia  
la propia libertad?

américa regalada  
¿se ha aceptado a sí misma?

¿cómo respondernos?  
¿podemos interrogar poéticamente  
el propio desenvolvimiento del signo  
tratar de discernirlo  
a través  
de cómo nos hemos vuelto americanos  
quienes lo somos  
para que él mismo  
nos manifieste en la palabra?

durante y después del hallazgo o nuevo mundo  
( que así y por eso  
nos llamamos américa pues indicó vespucci –  
en los pasados días ampliamente te escribí  
de mi retornada  
de aquellos países  
los cuales  
con la armada y a expensas y por mandato  
de este rey serenísimo de portugal  
hemos buscado  
y encontrado  
los cuales  
nuevo mundo  
es lícito llamar )[3]  
durante y después  
la aventura europea  
¿no quiso hallar el paso o estrecho  
que calmase  
su lejanía de indias?

continente encontrado pero no aceptado  
¿no se buscó más bien  
dejarlo de lado  
como un obstáculo?  
américa encontrada y velada  
pues aún  
apenas admitido su hallazgo  
¿no fue la empresa  
volverla parte  
de un centro distante?

el  
paraíso[4] – dijo colón –  
¿no indica  
en la promesa o botín  
que sostienen las audacias  
lo desconocido y apetecido?  
y oro y plata y tierras fueron sus arras  
bajo esta luz primera como alba  
las letras  
de descubridores y conquistadores  
cuentan  
que los mismos ojos  
escrutaron  
con pupilas vedadas por objetivos  
y vieron  
en la distracción de la mirada  
una realidad distinta a su pesar  
aquella que se regalaba  
aún sin aceptarse  
porque la proeza  
sólo luces en conquistas

desde la proeza  
américa  
fue palpada querida y ocupada por sus bordes  
y aún

desde elcano[5]  
– que por américa acabó mundo –  
así permanecemos  
¿no vivimos en los bordes  
– mudas aún alejo  
las señas de álvar núñez cabeza de vaca[6]  
– y de su ñuflo –  
que sin  
ya bajar ni remontar ni salir  
se dio continente para entrar  
hasta su propia cruz?  
vivimos al borde  
frente a cuanto  
no cobra transparencia de realidad  
en nuestras propias existencias

y oscuro y amenazante es

aquello cuyo don no percibimos

mas ¿cómo llamarlo?  
¿cómo provocar su aparición  
aunque pueda mostrársenos distinto?

intacta a través de lenguas  
caos

suena en la nuestra  
desde la griega  
y ellos  
antiguos nuestros  
percibiendo  
lo inventaron mar  
mar  
sube a la voz  
tal apariencias  
el nuevo mar  
de nuestra muda interioridad

  
¿y no concluye acaso  
el advenimiento americano  
el mar de aguas en el mundo?  
así américa nos desnuda  
la luz de su regalo  
y es éste ya  
su primer mapa

vivir en los contornos de una figura  
frente a su mar de dentro  
es nuestro modo  
huir  
o enfrentar  
es guardarnos

incursionarlo  
o andar por él  
desde y para otra parte  
que sí mismo  
es no aceptarlo

un mar interior se abre  
para nuestra consistencia

¿no vivimos acaso  
con ausencia o falta o continente  
ni querido ni olvidado  
pero apagado y mudo?  
¿alcanzamos a reconocerlo  
en la propia desazón  
cuando inquirimos una identidad?

¿admitimos su irrupción  
en nuestro instinto?  
¿no es nuestro modo de quererlo  
– tendencia a la conquista –  
íntimamente colonial?  
¿no nos sobrellevamos aún así  
los propios americanos?  
américa independiente  
¿no es nuestra propia colonia?  
su mar nos delata enajenados  
sobre un borde  
comedido  
y aún en lo indígena o seguro  
imitamos  
– reflejos  
de otro acto que origina el dominio

( imitamos en la nostalgia de pasados infecundos o indigenistas en la nostalgia de futuros promisorios huímos en el resentimiento de folklores que no esconden su agresividad con que se atan y dependen de la orilla huímos con el trabajo y la eficacia civilizadora que no esconden el desprecio de lo que abusan )

viviremos mutilados  
hasta que el propio cuerpo  
se zafe de su sombra  
bajo la luz de un origen  
consentido

y sin embargo  
¿no es el don un presente?  
¿otra forma del tiempo y la existencia?  
¿un nuevo mundo respecto a la proeza?  
¿cómo  
recibir américa desvelada?

desvelar  
rasgar el velo  
a través  
– la voz nos dice –  
travesía  
que no descubrimiento o invento  
consentir  
que el mar propio y gratuito nos atraviese  
levante  
en gratitud  
o reconocimiento  
nuestra propia libertad

travesía  
en cuya suerte  
la amenaza de lo oculto  
se dé a luz de canto

entonces  
¿darnos a su ofrecida oscuridad?  
¿salto  
hacia el tiempo de sus verbos?  
voces o poesía  
donde por desvelados  
américa se desvele

pero ¿desde dónde  
el salto?

desde  
este borde heredado con que somos y estamos  
– la frontera  
pues  
aquí nos dio europa  
la antigua robada  
principio  
la herencia da curso  
deja el agua en río  
libertado  
a la aventura del cauce o desaparición

¿qué heredamos  
amanecidos en este borde?

¿qué heredamos cuando nos sorprendemos  
en regalo  
inmigrantes  
hijos de inmigrantes  
mestizos  
o aborígenes

despertados otros  
en la donación?

¿no heredamos  
esta capacidad de desconocido  
o mar  
que nos ahueca para la admiración  
y el reconocimiento?  
es menester abrir el camino –  
y lo que en esto se podría  
decir

es un mare magno

e oculto  
porque aunque se ve  
lo más de ello se ynora  
los nombres – [7]

este mar  
que enceguece al navegante  
para levantarle la cara a las estrellas

¿no guió así el cielo  
por las aguas  
para volverlas mar y el mar  
océano conjurado en cifra?

¿no aparece la historia  
donde la tierra y el cielo se unen y se miden?

¿qué otra cosa  
significa horizonte?

un mar tiñe su vocación  
de estrella  
y nos lega

¿qué ha sido pues  
de nuestro cielo americano?  
aún lo desconocemos  
y no nos habla

un norte en cambio  
se ciñe a su polar  
¿hubo  
para nosotros  
señal aparecida?  
[8]y tanto navegamos  
por la tórrida zona  
que nos encontramos estar  
bajo la línea equinoccial  
y tener  
el uno y el otro polo al fin  
de nuestro horizonte  
y la pasamos por seis grados  
y del todo  
perdimos la estrella tramontana  
que apenas  
se nos mostraban las estrellas de la osa menor  
o por mejor decir  
las guardias  
que giran en torno del firmamento  
– y como deseoso  
de ser autor que señalase  
la estrella  
del firmamento  
del otro polo  
perdí  
muchas veces el sueño de noche en contemplar  
el movimiento  
de las estrellas  
del otro polo

para señalar cuántas de ellas  
tuviesen menor movimiento y fuesen  
más cerca del firmamento  
y no pude  
con cuantas malas noches hube  
con cuantos instrumentos usé  
que fue  
el cuadrante y el astrolabio  
no señalé estrella que tuviese  
menos de diez grados  
de movimiento alrededor del movimiento  
de modo  
que en mí mismo no quedé satisfecho  
de nombrar ninguna siendo  
el polo meridiano  
a causa del gran círculo  
que hacían en torno al firmamento  
y mientras en esto andaba  
me recordé de un dicho  
de nuestro poeta dante  
del cual hace mención  
en el primer capítulo del purgatorio  
cuando finge salir  
de este hemisferio  
y encontrarse en el otro  
que queriendo describir  
el polo ártico

dice  
me volví hacia la derecha y puse mente  
al otro polo y ví cuatro estrellas  
nunca vistas sino por la primera gente  
gozar parecía el cielo con sus llamas  
oh septentrional viudo sitio  
que privado estás de mirar a aquellas [9]

que según me parece  
el poeta en estos versos  
quiera describir  
por las cuatro estrellas  
el polo del otro firmamento  
y no desconfío hasta aquí  
que lo que dice  
no salga verdad

porque anoté  
cuatro estrellas  
enfiguradas  
como una almendra

que tenían poco movimiento  
y si dios me da vida y salud  
espero pronto volver a aquel hemisferio  
y no regresar sin notar  
el polo

ellas abren en su cruz  
todos los puntos cardinales  
el norte la designa sur  
pero ella no es el sur  
porque en este cielo americano  
también sus luces equivocan la esperanza  
– regalo o constelación  
para encender de nuevo el mapa

bajemos su señal sobre esta hora  
introduzcamos sus ejes  
en nuestra intimidad  
su hélice  
en el mar interior de américa  
tracémosla sobre estos ríos  
que la guardan  
reflejándola  
sobre las pampas que se desnudan  
para darle tierra  
sobre las selvas  
que le esconden sus vergüenzas

y más que sur  
¿no es ella nuestro norte  
y su extremo  
cumbre  
aparecida  
a quiénes  
por primera vez la remontaron?

¿no iluminan así las estrellas a los hombres  
y esclarecen  
para que haya pueblo?

la travesía consigue su cielo  
como los ojos

su tierra así transida  
¿no expondrá en la carne  
un ritmo  
que mueva a lenguaje?  
porque sin lenguaje  
todas las rutas hacia nuestra intimidad  
aunque se adueñen  
deforman y engañan

¿un lenguaje?

¿acaso este  
el que ya escucha las olas sordas del mar americano  
golpear tras toda imitación  
y arrepentimiento  
el que urge continente  
y nos abraza con su constelación  
para que haya suelos?

bajo su luz  
la carencia se muda en riesgo  
de otro significado  
o vuelo de un sentido  
¿y nuestras raíces?  
nuestra raíz  
no está preñada de su hoyo  
– nuestro apoyo  
está en los aires  
vasto  
como la residencia de los pájaros  
así lo desconocido se hace en la pupila  
y la historia  
queda a merced del consentimiento  
como un salto

y razas dispares y distintas  
¿qué heredamos  
si sólo una tradición de figura?  
¿no irrumpió américa  
en lenguas portuguesa y española?  
lenguas de misma fe y latinas  
lenguas que vienen abiertas  
en aventura  
e imperio

¿no nos une por ellas  
una aptitud para creer  
pues cada lengua vive  
suspendida  
en su pudor?

¿y no nos hacen latinos  
sus lenguajes?  
¿no heredamos con ellos una voz?  
la voz que se guarda en sus lenguas  
como la luz detrás de sus faros  
la que da temple a las palabras  
o tradición poética desde donde  
se abren eras  
para que sigan historias

en las lenguas donde apareció  
¿no despierta américa  
la voz latina?

voz que nace  
del último griego  
– eneas ya sin tierra –  
devuelto al mar  
hasta el encuentro de una patria nueva  
e indica  
que sólo el dicho o modo de los muertos  
abre  
los bordes para una tierra  
así el peregrino aborda su orilla  
y el antiguo suelo no reinicia

¿dónde y cómo entonces  
los dioses de lar y palabra  
nativos?  
los dioses no se pierden ni se ocultan  
en las hablas  
más por éstas  
muda  
el esparcimiento del don  
– y hacia un nuevo idioma o mundo

del emigrante eneas  
¿no se confundieron ellos  
en la historia libre de los hombres  
dando medida a la empresa  
y sacrificio a la aventura?

pues no se nace  
se principia latino  
suerte  
que razas y pueblos  
entramados de guerras y cultivos  
asilan  
en una lengua hasta el derecho  
– con que se reúnen y alumbran

en juego  
la antigua robada  
dio mundo o imperio  
donde américa irrumpe

de tal origen  
todos los americanos  
somos latinos

para un  
salto  
heredamos  
otro mar  
su cielo  
muertos tal vez  
raza de razas

¿cuál lenguaje?

¿enciende  
un regalo en travesía  
su amereida  
o propio continente?

vamos

de inventario

a) las cartas de presentación  
oficiales  
( la protección detiene sospechas )  
fotocopias foto – santo y seña cotidiano –  
copias  
y  
necesarias credenciales  
sean del rector  
( una presencia conocida fluye )  
con claridad  
de destinatarios  
o puntos de apoyo  
intendentes gobernadores ( no olvidar  
la administración )  
¿ y algunos particulares ?  
claudio[10] portador

b) el auto o situación intermedia entre el pie  
y el aire  
la volkwagen de gran contenido  
poca fuerza menos peso  
la gran camioneta  
chevrolet guerrera  
puede más  
en punta arenas  
con permisos y garantías – menos precio –  
dan salida comprar repuestos allá  
fabio[11] a cargo

c) dos carpas  
para cuatro personas  
cada una una con ábside ( ¿y otra para dos? )  
eventual  
platos y cubiertos dos pequeñas ollas una tetera  
mediana ( cuidar los volúmenes )  
se descartan las nueve carpas individuales  
comprar en punta arenas – sacos de dormir ciento cinco  
cada uno  
jerricanes jerricanes  
para bencina agua y parafina dos anafres  
( a alcohol o parafina ) tres lámparas  
de tormenta dos palas un chuzo herramientas  
gata gata gata ( ¿cuál? ) buena  
equipo personal  
la cebolla  
máxima flexibilidad su quita y pon  
poder regular por clima y trabajo  
torso  
tres camisetas  
una de franela  
una de algodón  
una para la piel  
una camisa encima  
dos pull-overs  
uno delgado  
otro grueso  
lana  
y el anorak  
nueve

pierna  
calzoncillo largo lana  
o grueso algodón ( dos pares  
para cambiar – difícil lavar  
y secar – dos pares de calzon-  
cillos cortos ( para cambiar )  
pantalón liviano tejido cerrado  
( el viento viento helado )  
( ¿otro de goma para las aguas? )  
eventual  
pie  
tres calcetines – seda algodón  
lana ( todo en dos pares  
para cambiar )  
( puede el de seda ser algodón  
también )  
zapato vulgar zapatilla vulgar  
para estar  
todo dentro bota bata  
de goma para aguas poder  
poner y quitar  
cabeza  
gorro orejero  
( la helada da al oído  
sin piedad )  
encima la capucha  
de parka para andar  
comisión para comprar ( ver medidas )  
decidir sustituciones  
pedir

al ejército  
capas de lluvia  
sogas y frazadas  
y alojar  
en punta arenas – cumbres –  
de allá la alimentación  
envases siempre un caldo  
el calor  
vuelve a animar chocolate  
ingenio del guiso  
en la soledad  
el riesgo justo  
sin exagerar la previsión

d) materiales de arte  
gruesos cuadernos  
siempre en existencia ( reparar )  
lápices  
sacapuntas lápices de color pintura  
a tarros y metal  
carbones tintas  
blanco papel medido para dibujar  
cuaderno especial  
tres máquinas fotográficas treinta rollos blanco  
negro  
cinco color y más allá ( rápido )  
colas araldit sintéticas  
aspers instans vigorex  
clavos distintos  
cobres  
alambre filo lámina

y galva  
nizados  
– ravclub rav –  
tornillo  
( justa cantidad y reposición )

e) documentación  
certificados testimonios vacunas  
policías pasaportes fronteras  
fotos de convención  
a granel  
el visa  
( un médico ) datos precisos de consulados relación  
timbres de impuesto ( un médido consultar ) régimen  
de aduanas y aduanillas interiores ( preparar un botiquín  
– cortaduras estómago infección intestinal calmantes  
dientes hígado cualquier herida no más )  
me hago cargo  
¿y armas?  
no  
( un solo revólver )  
la caja  
reducir y cambiar descontar treinta por ciento  
en pérdida  
por monedas extranjeras  
en sauzi o bories – allá  
se verá  
encumbra

partida mañana a las siete antemeridiano desde santiago  
escalas del avión santiago puerto montt punta arenas  
los nueve están – Jonathan Boulting[12] alberto cruz[13] fabio  
cruz[14] michel deguy[15] françois fédier[16] claudio girola[17] goffredo  
iommi[18] jorge pérez román[19] edison simons[20] – henri tronquoy[21]  
nos alcanzará en medio de la patagonia[22]  
en algún lugar

desde bardoz –  
los nombres de quienes nos ayudaron  
ariztía de vial raquel  
bresciani carlos[23]  
carmona juan de dios[24]  
domeyko ignacio[25]  
downey de kaulen marija  
institute de hautes etudes de  
l’amerique latine[26]  
kaulen patricio[27]  
malraux andré[28]  
matte de domeyko gabriela[29]  
mena eduardo  
naranjo alfonso[30]  
vial alberto  
vial correa juan de dios[31]  
zavala arturo ( universidad  
católica de valparaíso )[32]

el temporal cuela aguas de arriba y abajo por las fisuras que dejó  
el último temblor unos alcatraces apretados empluman la sábana  
de guano sobre la roca vuestra enumeración cuenta como ir traen  
vino al azar un brindis de mar  
y denantes  
y más  
enhora  
ennombra  
quienes  
voladores nos distancian  
para hacernos  
camino  
vial[33] baeza[34] eyquem[35]  
arqui  
voz  
meta  
letra  
tecto  
pintura  
y nuestras institutas generosas carnudas  
madres lúnicas

en diez  
y treinta hijos  
lo que gracia  
francisco méndez[36]  
dio  
andré guermont[37]  
puso los barcos  
y cuyos  
bellalta[38] burns black  
wood  
esmee[39] bárbara josée  
elena shila[40] kim  
zañartu[41] y prat-gay  
marteau le robert[42]  
grassi[43]  
schlamminger  
una tribu de pájaros launay  
en prière[44]  
en este hotel del bucaneer[45]  
al partir  
en julio del sesenta y cinco  
salud

[ POETAGOONIA  
International Expedition of Poets and Others departs from Cape Horn for Patagonia August 1.  
Contact HAM. 5721.  
—The Times. Personal column, July 7.  
Oddly Enough Jennings Paul ]

en la ingle  
el glifo

el ojo  
no  
se  
sabe  
cuando  
lee

pasa  
pasa la flor  
humedeciendo el dedo

en 1959 viraje de oír en europa la vida despuntó  
en alegoría comparece el origen de las versiones  
figuras del viaje no sólo avíos de poemas sino  
amante imán punto rey de su oscuridad

si no me constelas  
me desastro a un nivel novio o viudo de realidad  
las desandanzas  
io sono dijo di sulmona  
rubio de canas marinero de  
amerigo vespucci  
en medio del atlántico 1951

en cierto modo

me fui de beauce  
en el mes de junio desde el fondo de la comba en  
que se pesca de este talud francés que es suficiente  
– tú

eres gentil de verdad  
vas al árbol  
a la mujer  
al dueño  
las gentes

los judíos hablamos a príncipes  
responde eiseman  
nostálgico de la juventud del profeta  
en el rélais odéon[46]

¿cómo consigo el enunciado  
de los mendigos  
iluminando mundo? no no podré beber  
jamás  
uno es más sí mismo con algo de menos  
y el dejo  
de repugnancia  
me recorre los brazos  
– este muñón  
para los gozos –  
si soy un gentil  
de estos años nuevos

cuando el campo es azul me tiendo a dar cebada a las nubes cesa el viento lo verde crece no hay nada linde corta trigo el camino desflora los manzanos  
las torcazas  
sorprendidas se vuelven a vestir  
retén esto el  
cielo tiene dos combas solamente el trigo pleno bate las caletas de los fresnos anfractuosos el plato verde de campo con sólo los bordes trabajados todo se aparta para dejar un centro sobre la finca un

cielo sin bóveda azul como una botella exaltada para la fiesta baglainval y cerqueuse[47] cuánta invocación francesa pero si la confináramos a su ruido solo la lengua se volvería extranjera qué gratitud pero un poema por sonidos franceses por alianza de puros fonemas de aquí – baglainval y cerqueuse – no sería suficiente que al menos una canción es necesario ofrezca a los sentidos el abrigo  
de su insignificancia.  
– ¿ qué dijo el inglés ?  
the green god sleeps  
en parís como en secreto de mi propia vida no solamente la causa terrestre del amor américa  
¿ don de dónde estoy ?  
mendigo punto de aguante de pregunta  
muertos rue st guillaume  
muertos míos de viva voz  
un talud en el cielo es suficiente para vivir  
de este talud  
francés parto de este que es suficiente gallos chicos enojados  
huyen bajo las ortigas unas voces se abren paso entre los fresnos  
voces de domingo  
yo me voy  
abriendo vida al espacio  
dejo  
a los que me conocen y ya me hebilla una fuerte nostalgia  
para la federación represento jardines abandonados a la  
yedra el sol aficionado pintor de molinos de escuela  
estos tréboles de flor-mariposa el centeno quisquilloso

ciertas preguntas sobre la memoria el parque de colza para la abejas  
el pájaro independiente el amor cortés del padre por la hija oh  
existencia de eumeo[48]

he saltado  
en los sartenes de morincoux  
desnudándome en plena noche nerval[49]  
hijo de plazas  
ikworth montauban[50]  
de una piedra mary-boyce[51]  
o el abre

lluvia  
sobre torres  
en los caballos de new  
desanudando un dédalo inglés  
con

blackwood  
horovitz dulce y peter  
parís también  
y la temible alemana  
sin ropa  
retomando su plato en leopoldstrasse[52]  
toda  
la paternidad  
al ras  
pero

¿ américa  
épica ?

sarmiento[53] no miente  
euclides[54] no olvida  
juana la monja su dedal nos cose

náufrago  
oí hablar de muchas cosas he traído o recibido cantidad de despojos biblioteca de lutero de gilgamés[55] de píndaro[56] de buffon  
de cusa[57] filiaciones admirables sobre lagunas de carpaccio al greco  
genealogía humana y pongo aparte los dos testamentos y la genealogía de ruth y mateo he oído decir y a muchos por oficio he relatado sin orden como un cuento para dar a entender que se trataba de un cuento  
me  
asomaba al mismo tiempo sobre los diques la tierra allí terminaba  
ahogándose el haz de elementos  
se deshacía o hacía

el juicio

paz lo pequeño  
— —  
— —  
— —

se va lo grande  
––––––––––––  
––––––––––––  
––––––––––––

se acerca

kona 11

la imagen  
cielo y tierra se unen  
la imagen de la paz  
así el gobernador  
divide y completa  
el curso del cielo  
y de la tierra  
hace avanzar y  
regula los dones de  
cielo y tierra  
y así ayuda al pueblo

labremos entonces  
un acta de renacimiento  
– en los cementerios  
del quinientos  
los soldados  
tenían un funcionario único  
para hacer la prueba del pájaro  
y cerciorar  
el vecinazgo nuevo  
del resucitado  
abandonemos

el tiempo  
con un par de centavos entre los dedos

remonto el tajo  
– miserable calle para tal nombre –  
subiendo el sábado  
– me he perdonado tanto –  
y tú  
el testigo  
cuando la  
partición

en el sonido de las cosas que yo inventaba traducir  
el  
viento maestro en hacer cantar marcando el compás con  
ramaje y tallo enseñaba el olmo columna de su copa  
de pie en medio del campo de maíz joven sobre la raíz  
de su sombra orea los retoños trasmuta el calor y cuchichea  
the green god sleeps

[ POETAGOONIA  
But why Patagonia, lonely and peopled with sheep,  
So bony and stony a zone? Why pneumonia,  
Zanier, loonier poets? The Andes are steep  
In chillier, rainier west Patagonia  
(Owned, did you know it, by Chile; an omen in name!),  
And, mainly through drainage, the north (Argentinian),  
Windier, wilder than Wales whence they came,  
Of Welshmen and sheep is the weal and dominion.  
Should your koinonia (fellowship), poets, not be Mediterranean?  
In Patagonia (This is a platitude) latitudes do not agree  
With blazing azalea, pots of begonia:  
No bouganvilias this part of Chile adorn;  
Remote is the lotos! No isle Tennysonian  
For sailors in whalers in gales off Cape Horn  
(Erroneous poets!),  
off shores Patagonian!  
Would not symposia held in a cosier land,  
Not sterner and wilder than heaths Caledonian,  
Net you a peppier, hippier, happier band  
Of bards Dionysian or Apollonian?  
Surely these Others (not Poets?) who go on this trip,  
Unless schizophrenia, madness or mania  
Addles their crania, won’t sail the main in a ship,  
Be it as famed as the old Mauretania,  
Simply to listen to lyrics, dactylic or terse,  
To epics and varia, mad miscellanea  
In areas bare with an air unconducive to verse?  
Why not Rumania, even Tanzania?  
Catalonia, say? Or by purple Tyrrhenian seas?  
That’s where your hearers would find it much cheerier;  
Why ever should they go to Tierra del Fuego,  
Where in the world is it wilder or drearier?  
Why Patagonia? Was it nostalgia for myth?  
(The early inhabitants, known as Thuelches  
Were giants, now vanished. The Spanish word  
[furnished herewith—  
Patagones] means very big feet; what the Welsh is  
My seedier encyclopaedia doesn’t reveal,  
Or whether they’ve other myths there in a plethora.)  
But surely, you know, if the poets do go, it’s to feel  
Lonelier, rather than gathered-togetherer;  
All poets, you’ll own, are alone; and they certainly will  
Groan at the tone of your plan Babylonian,  
Masses of passages booked to Parnassus —a hill  
Patently, blatantly not Patagonia. ]  
quien lea

lea con sus pulmones

la contra-acta  
para asentar el regalo  
– labremos labre  
sanbenito labre  
hoy soy todos los mendigos  
a cuerpo de rey  
con  
stachura[58] en cuarto menguante  
respiración de un removido en sueños  
vida in versión  
del soneto  
de keats[59]

rey del darién

¿ don de dónde estoy ?  
anota  
en esta fecha calle du cloitresaint merry[60] a tales efectos y por  
cuales motivos llegaron al seno cavado del caribe  
al gran río marino  
donde vuelan tornados y en  
cada  
ciclo  
una isla  
como una axila

sus navegantes  
mi vigía

el guardián de apariencia  
se pregunta  
qué signo la cruz de los campos y del valle qué signo todo el espacio en cruz ese amplio balizaje de la tierra organizado en favor de qué vista desde lo alto qué semáforo la tierra en favor de una vista más alta aún que toda vista aérea  
qué signos dirige al hombre a pesar suyo a qué descendientes que se interpondrán entre el mensaje involuntario y su destinación ucrónica.

– palabras acaban  
palabras comienzan  
encierran  
liberan  
destruidas en tedios  
renovadas en necesidades  
vidas son sacrificadas a palabras  
palabras son sacrificadas a vidas

ahora está el lugar para poetrías ni hipnotizantes ni  
consoladores  
poetrías que transforman cada momento al tacto  
en nuevos momentos de nuevas poetrías

hay demasiados poetas en derredor para  
nada menos que fiesta

seasun of cuntree

aire –  
respiro

phalène phalène la conversión 64  
aquí  
hoy  
universo

equipoesía tan x  
como el éxtasis  
mnemotécnica  
aprendiz ambidextro  
fierro arranque del uso  
( no es asunto suntuoso )  
sólo los rudimentos  
jerarquía  
mental  
en nos a fuerza de  
irnos dejar  
impar un mundo sueltos  
los juguetes del ímpetu y del cálculo

al atajo

los viajes enseñan ( entre otras cosas ) que las palabras son como extrañas a las cosas que nombran – de allí una relación de enajenación bilateral me atrevo a decir entre cosas y palabras de la que el viajero y muy especialmente el turista es la víctima la cual él mismo expresa en la confesión ingenua de su decepción – él no puede dejar de estar decepcionado ya que las cosas no se parecen a los nombres ni los nombres a las cosas – debe refugiarse en el acto de fotografiar que momificando el presente  
por ese embalsamador instantáneo el aparato recortando y paralizando lo real dándole mágicamente el estatuto de la imagen  
lo da por pasado de un modo fulminante y lo hace así homogéneo a la palabra – el lugar donde estoy puede por fin convertirse en el título de la foto ( playa de las bermudas junio del 58 )

¿ entonces ?  
acaso la obra hic et nunc[61] digamos improvisada lo cual quiere decir hecha allí mismo y no sin preparación ni preparativo y con todo el tiempo que se quiera puede casar a la tierra con el nombre es esta una celebración local la poesía el acto poético matrimonio de la mar con el dogo la poesía semejante a aquellos franciscanos joaquinitas[62] que partieron a bautizar a todos los hombres para que el mundo y su historia tuvieran acabamiento para apresurar así el fin del mundo la poesía como acto parte a celebrar las bodas del lugar y de la fórmula – operación difícil como un sermón que reconoce lo singular nombrándolo operación dos veces infinita pues es tarea inacabable finalizar el mundo y puesto que todo recién llegado ( sobreviviente ) ha de recomenzar la nominación por cuenta de su propia vida

este vuelo quebrado anhelante lo hemos llamado phalène poco importa

nosotros tratamos de hallar otra vez la inscripción la posibilidad de la inscripción que fue durante siglos el gran gesto scripturario ¿conviene o no dirigirse a la modestia de la percepción común a todos ofrecida a todo viento que nos espera como una vieja mendiga? la percepción de lo que aparece es el bautismo y el retorno la cuna y el abra[63] la desnudez es cuando no hay otro mundo no hay otra existencia píndaro nos enseña que la gloria que va lejos sólo puede nacer para luego irse lejos a partir de tal acto de tal poeta al celebrar en tal lugar tal día en tal circunstancia entonces el poeta es dador de nombre-gloria

en cierto modo las cosas permanecen innominadas innominables cada vez más innominadas vírgenes de nombre en el desvío inasibles los hombres pasan el acto poético como se marca a las reses con un sello al rojo vivo acerca los nombres a las cosas durante un tiempo y para largo tiempo – en el momento festival de la marca y para el largo tiempo de su rememoración

¿ el viaje ?  
acaso hay que venir a celebrar en el lugar mismo ver marcar  
inscribir las cosas sólo permanecen cerca de nosotros cuando hemos dado el primer paso el de ir a ellas entonces el rapto del poema que devuelve la gloria a europa por ejemplo es diferente de una ensoñación en la radio de río gallegos yo había evocado ese rapto por el poeta de un espacio de un silencio de un lugar de una mesura de un cielo que él consigue meter en redoma como el genio de los cuentos persas y que la recitación conveniente ha de liberar otra vez en cualquier otro lugar

claro puedo hablar de continentes sin haber estado en ellos  
de ciudades sin haber errado por ellas – esto es sin embargo porque nosotros hemos ido – la leyenda reposa en esta prueba la comunicación con los otros el lenguaje tiene como mediación la experiencia las verdaderas ciudades imaginarias son aquellas que uno ha visto supuesto en carne mientras uno iba errante es decir durante la prueba de ese desierto entre la cosa y el nombre porque la cosa para los hombres aparece largo tiempo después de oído el nombre y casi todos los esfuerzos que hace para reconocer son vanos es decir dejan intacto y sin inserción el primer nombre – por excelencia el nombre de la muerte ese nombre de nombres el más fascinante de todos por causa de esta protección que lo rodea de esta expulsión que lo redobla y lo preserva de todo reconocimiento de todo juicio de identidad de tal modo que todo poema es acaso una suerte de repetición-simbólica de variación ritual de danza-transposición de este acercamiento de la muerte ( la muerte acercándose como la desconocida cuyo ocultamiento es el signo sensible – en todo desvío en todo momento – inminente ) como si sólo escribiéramos para este minuto de muerte cuál nombre qué palabra se igualaría por fin con ella y todo poema entonces como las versiones sucesivas cada vez más locas por insinuaciones de analogías de reanudaciones y sorpresas de rupturas de pasado hasta una versión última agitada furiosa bella todo poema como esfuerzo de anticipar la muerte figurándola de izarse a su altura de ser capaz de acoger su más intensa suspensión todo poema para invitar e imitar al último buscando la palabra final especie de ensayo general con vistas al silencio – es decir a ahuyentar a toda otra palabra el dios – (mi) muerte la incógnita en todo lo conocido el hueco en el centro de ese huésped extranjero ¿por qué no se les dice a la gente que muere que van a morir? ¿cuál es la verdadera razón?

y aún más – para poder hablar hay que perder la palabra – lo cual se produce en el simple viaje la entrevista en un lugar anunciado de hace mucho tiempo ( desde siempre ) por la gloria vacía de su nombre la irrupción en cosas nuevas que desasen de toda sintaxis y toda letanía ( ¿por dónde tomarlas? ) como una mujer – de lejos su belleza en superficie la idolatría de dos miradas cruzadas de cerca su nombre titubea el sudor perla la amenaza es más fuerte que su nombre de más cerca los rostros no pueden arrostrarse y si rompo la repulsión ayudado por un qué hora tiene entonces ella con sus granos su diente cariado se hace de la familia aún más cerca el acercamiento terrible en que su cara huye a ras de sus tierras devastando sus signos – tensión del poema  
que entre en el campo de esta distensión para contrarrestarla equilibrarla ponerle un anillo de oro contraer benedicere  
dos obstáculos entonces por este camino –

la indiferencia  
hablando digo lo que no puede transmitirse trabajo a partir de la singularidad absoluta como lo mostró hegel y es esto lo que se pierde de todos modos me pierdo en el lenguaje y es allí que nosotros tratamos de encontrarnos – el medio de este encuentro es así lugar de una extraña indiferencia de una neutralidad desesperante  
( lo universal ) mientras que esta pérdida me somete a suplicio

la diferencia  
para estimar para tan sólo barruntar la paz que propone el poema de la que habla hacia la cual intenta hablar hay que medir de antemano la amplitud y la profundidad de la guerra lo diferente  
lo otro hay que reconocerlo cabalmente de antemano – lo cual quiere decir sin paro – no existe así como decimos en nuestra lengua hablada para desestimar a un hombre o a una dificultad ( eso no existe ) lo diferente es para nosotros aquello que exige ser anonadado mihi delendum[64] exigencia que sólo dice adecuadamente el adjetivo verbal latino sima amenaza horrible literalmente hay que reconocer esto – no concedemos de hecho nada al otro por ejemplo nada a las demás naciones la menor diferencia es del todo por el todo ellos son un error total insoportable su manera de hablar sus dialectos de comer de vestirse ellos deben ser destruidos esto se impone desde el momento en que la cosa se pone seria la tolerancia es una afectación una astucia más a menudo una imbecilidad

Me parece que sólo a partir de una constatación tan fría puede entonces ser tanteada la insondable dificultad de la conversión radical a la que habría que mudarse para entrar en relación con la diferencia con vistas a la paz de la unión el diálogo del que se habla sin cesar hoy en día entre cualquiera y cualquier cosa en cierto modo no ha comenzado la traducción pide un esfuerzo superior al moral una disposición que no es fácil encarar de la única forma de relación que nunca ha dejado de existir hasta nuestros días en general fueron obreras la violencia la guerra sólo es a pesar suyo que un término cualquiera entra en fusión con cualquier otro término la guerra es el único ardid de la unificación

¿cómo cambiar esto?

donde  
– ya sin pertenecernos ni vínculos aún pocos seremos  
multitud descompuestos descarados –  
ronda la fiesta

su cadencia o frontera impide preveer los movimientos tantea  
– toda ocasión al coraje – el cuerpo desaparece en la figura  
los gestos inhabilitan el baile  
la carne sola en colores  
porque la fiesta no aflora en contornos  
tu mascarada  
deja que lo oculto se muestre oculto  
cuando a quien  
la luz no basta  
llama  
ciego

con poco o todo bestia asada vimos densos sudores y sexos  
la conveniencia que fecha seremos pobres o escolares o maneras interrumpidas fatigas que aíslan los sentidos o advertencia sensual y piedras resucitadas en el joven extranjero donde ya nadie sabe – creyendo – lo que hace  
la simpatía sin  
semejanzas

-¿juegan? – dices  
en piedad o plazas país o calles entre ahorros y  
venganzas  
idos  
apenas  
ni forma ni informe

cuando nada es vulgar extraordinario o referido

el pan cotidiano – máscara muda –  
transluce  
la impropiedad común de la muerte  
fiesta ineludible  
don  
más que guerra

excelentísimo señor ministro de la defensa  
juguemos en figuras

¿estamos en una tierra donde lo desconocido de ella está de antemano reglado estableciendo de este modo una unidad?

las antiguas leyes de indias trazaban una frontera que corría paralela a lo largo de las costas de américa dicha frontera distinguía dos clases de tierra la contigua a la costa – franja de tierra reservada al rey y la tierra-adentro tierra ofrecida ofrecida por el rey – él sólo podía hacerlo – a los súbditos para que estos  
pasasen conocieran sus secretos se instalasen en ella de suerte que los súbditos para instalarse debían atravesar una franja de tierra cuyos secretos les estaban vedados franja que manifestaba así la presencia del rey y la frontera establecía lo próximo y lo alejado en cuanto a una destinación común un ejemplo – quillota  
un pueblo de tierra adentro ubicado junto a la franja del rey en el litoral pacífico

para quillota surgían dos relaciones una – de proximidad en cuanto destinación con el lejano pueblo ubicado allá junto a la franja del rey en el litoral atlántico otra relación – de alejamiento en cuanto destinación con el cercano puerto de valparaíso sobre el pacífico

al mismo tiempo los que abandonaban la empresa para establecerse debían recruzar esa franja de tierra que manifestaba la presencia del rey  
cuéntase que pedro de valdivia vino a valparaíso con vecinos enriquecidos de santiago allí él embarcó para el perú llevándose por sorpresa los tesoros acumulados ellos – los vecinos – no lo siguieron ni permanecieron junto al mar sino que volvieron a la tierra-adentro imagino que abandonarla les haría sentirse emigrantes  
¿no indicaba la franja de tierra reservada al rey que establecerse exigía quemar las naves? como si el caso de hernán cortés no fuese único pues en nombre del rey se obraba en su palabra

y el rey no podía quedarse sin palabra nosotros somos los herederos de una tal herencia de la palabra del rey de la palabra real  
la real palabra

pero ella ¿hoy nos es conocida? ¿debemos si no la poseemos salir a buscarla? ¿sabemos si aún permanecemos en esa antigua unidad que trazaban fronteras que establecían nombres y destinos? una respuesta – mañana partimos a recorrer américa

¿pero es posible que la regla no emane de un rey? una respuesta – la regla de nuestro recorrer no somos uno sino varios no alentamos un proyecto que espera circunstancias favorables sino que partimos mañana vale decir, hoy ahora mismo varios y ahora mismo que al partir y porque parten reconocen que se dieron franjas de tierra y fronteras recorreremos américa tierra-adentro a través de dos largos trazos – uno a lo largo otro en su ancho ¿nuevas fronteras? nuevas fronteras que traza un gesto que emana de lo real perpetuo rey

¿estamos en una tierra donde el obrar se engendra por un único acto de partir?

esas antiguas leyes de indias establecían las partidas – aquello que hacía que algo cobrase su iniciación partiese ellas se extendían en los pormenores que permitían que una ciudad villa o lugar adquiriese su forma primera partiera al mismo tiempo señalaban todo aquello que vendría a impedir tal partida fuese de parte de la naturaleza de los naturales de los enemigos y corsarios de las propias pasiones del anhelo de cambio en fin todo aquello que conformaban la anti-partida hace dos siglos unos jesuitas dibujaban meticulosamente las islas de los ríos que permitían el acto de partir en las misiones del paraguay cantaban todavía – continuando a los primeros cartógrafos de la costa – el agua los cerros apenas aparecían bosquejados después con las luchas entre países luego de la independencia o tal vez antes los cerros fueron cantados y hoy lo es todo lo es el subsuelo de la tierra y del mar la atmósfera y la estratósfera y aún con aquel aire de triunfo de la antigua cartografía – en ella la forma de los trazos que daban cuenta de los litorales y los perfiles de las letras de las leyendas eran el regocijo de un triunfo  
pero ya no se da un elemento primero en el cual apoyarse  
ahora  
debemos apoyarnos en cuanto elemento comparezca al unísono  
¿pero  
se obra todavía en el regocijo de un triunfo? ¿en un regocijo que se extienda a todos aquellos elementos en los cuales hemos de apoyarnos?  
¿en un triunfo que ya no se nos antepone como una estatua o un espejo sino que va con nosotros como lo van nuestros propios ojos? para respondernos mañana partimos a recorrer américa y seguramente

mañana trazaremos a lo largo del recorrido en determinados lugares  
quizá cuáles perfiles y quizá cuáles litorales esto hoy no lo podemos saber pero sí que un obrar se dará pues la búsqueda de la real palabra la real palabra que permite obrar se da en el obrar

¿estamos en una tierra en que el obrar es leve?

voy por la cordillera de los andes en automóvil en diversos lugares aparece el antiguo camino de la época colonial del breve ancho de las pezuñas de una mula y los puentes de idéntico ancho anchos que bastaban antaño para avanzar y llegarse desde la costa hasta el corazón de la tierra-adentro aún permanece en pie algún refugio donde los viajeros podían reparar las fuerzas así mismo leve increíblemente pequeño uno lo toma por horno para cocer el pan cuerpos leves en existencias debían ser aquellos que transitaban por estos caminos

en mi viaje llego a una hacienda al pie argentino del aconcagua el padre del dueño actual fue el primero que trabajó estas tierras las labores están pues en manos de la segunda generación y los ojos de este dueño de la tierra miran las tempestades que ciernen sobre la vertiente chilena de los andes ellas son las importantes no las que vienen desde el atlántico que apenas alcanzan a llegar hasta allí él me explica esto con ojos razones y ademanes que conservan las distancias de las viejas fronteras de las partidas y antipartidas de los caminos y refugios leves él vigila las uniformes alamedas que encuadran lo cultivado y que dan cuenta en la minucia de cada follaje de la sensibilidad de los microclimas – una helada no bien prevenida basta para que los frutos se pierdan una mala orientación respecto al viento para que los animales mueran para que el trabajo de años se desplome el sobrevivir aquí en la leve ocupación es una ley ruda no importa que las omisiones sean voluntarias o involuntarias no rigen tales distingos  
no valen los atenuantes ciudadanos que permiten sobrevivir los prestigios pero esta ruda ley de la leve ocupación hoy es sólo apariencia en esta zona regularmente llegan hasta la hacienda revistas especializadas en la crianza de ovejas regularmente hay que llegar

hasta la ciudad de san juan para saber nuevas de los entretelones del mercado de nueva york y saberse así remoto participante de esas magníficas plazas de mercado porque el trigo no es sencillamente para hacer el pan sino que es para ser llevado – como cuerpo o como valor – a un lugar que permita su trasmutación de suerte que al comerlo satisfaga nuestra eterna pasión por la gran plaza de mercado allí donde nómades y sedentarios se encuentran por todo ello los caminos ya se han llenado del aparato urbano – el pavimento y los policías sólo los jóvenes que aún no se hacen cargo de la germinación de la tierra pueden desvelarse con la luz de las estrellas cuando levemente acostados sobre cueros – única prenda que se admite – duermen allá cordillera adentro

¿pero los que se han hecho cargo de algo como lo fueron aquellos que transitaban por los caminos de las pezuñas? ¿pero cómo ellos – al mismo tiempo – olvidarán sus propios cuerpos leves en exigencias hasta el día de ayer cuando aún no se hacían cargo de la germinación de la tierra?

  
heredar la antigua levedad de aquellos que tomaron posesión de estas tierras en nombre de un rey – heredar así mismo esa juventud nuestra que acaso pudo recibir esa levedad que guarda la cordillera de los andes para entregarla a la adolescencia es quebrar un decir aquel que dice que lo leve hoy es recuerdo o ilusión para palpar el presente de lo leve es que mañana partimos a lo largo y ancho de américa

¿estamos en una tierra que recoge con prudencia la antigua tradición del ágora y que con prudencia se detiene junto a climas favorables que no avanza a climas de rigor extremo y que se guía por una imagen única de lo que es lo favorable?

la imagen tradicional que se ha tenido del ágora no puede ser otra que la de un espacio no constreñido sino pleno de libertad donde los ciudadanos con las partes de su cuerpo no cubiertas por las armas dibujan gestos que son tales porque el aire es diáfano la luz es diáfana tanto que estar al sol o a la sombra representan suertes idénticas  
aún hoy esperamos que cada sábado por la tarde nos traiga esa diafanidad que cada septiembre nos brinde tal aire y tal luz para las fiestas patrias el antiguo propósito español de poblar la américa comprendía que todo sitio de cualquiera comarca conducía a la plaza pues la intersección de hombres y lugar arroja – inevitablemente – la plaza y en ella lo público – vale decir cada hombre con el destino de constituir un nuevo continente – se vuelve repúblico por eso el antiguo propósito español se limitó a tierras en que la benignidad del clima acogería la imagen tradicional del ágora desde estas tierras así asentadas se partía a otros climas donde surgía las comarcas fronterizas de la guerra y del castigo

pero hoy la tradición del agóra para subsistir no ha de requerir apoyarse en tal imagen ni en un clima favorable y único pues seguramente las imágenes no se dan ya envueltas en límites tan precisos hay que reparar en lo siguiente – los más miserables aquellos que la policía ya no corre pues no se reúnen en cortes de milagros pueden dormir en cualquier vereda transitada y pueden bajo un clima favorable hacer de la vereda una cuna arrulladora y pueden ser unos maestros al respecto  
porque pareciera que los climas favorables engendran una ciudad

en la cual a nadie le es negado el volverse un maestro de algo es así  
y tal vez aún más pues el habitante de la ciudad antaño podía ir a fundar y poblar otra ciudad una ciudad se engendraba así de la costilla de otra ciudad ese rango y poder detentaba entonces el ciudadano

quizá sea esta herencia la que hoy nos lleva a que no queramos limitarnos a esos paisajes grandiosos y completos cual una lección en que se asientan las ciudades coloniales

florecer en cualquier clima eso quisiéramos quizá ello no sea todavía una medida efectiva que nos gobierna pero sí la imagen que nos invita por eso en razón de una nueva manera de heredar la antigua tradición del ágora mañana partimos a tierras de climas extremos en su estación extrema al cabo de hornos para desde allá comenzar a recorrer américa

¿estamos en una tierra en que los equívocos se fraguan en la inocencia de un arcaísmo?

hace dos siglos recorrieron el perú ciertos pintores tal vez serían contados que no sólo iban ejecutando los encargos que recibían ( su marcha no debería haber sido rápida ) sino que también iban representando cantando danzando llevaban así a cuestas todo aquello que entre varios hacen en sucesivas ocasiones pero no llevaban a cuestas aquello que se hacía justamente en esos días sino algo que había sido realizado unos cincuenta años antes así iban ellos sin reparar en nada sin esa malicia de la propia época que ya es hoy un arte popular  
así mismo pocos han de conocer la leyenda del buen constructor y la del malo el bueno – el aleijadinho[65] – con sus manos enfermas esculpió en una sola noche una fachada de una iglesia en río janeiro el malo construyó una iglesia en buenos aires poniendo no sólo su trabajo sino que también el dinero ganado en el contrabando esos pintores y constructores buenos y malos pero sin malicia tenían por esto bien claro cuáles eran y cuáles no eran los trabajos serviles

¿sabe  
hoy nuestra malicia dónde y cómo ellos se dan? ¿o el oculto resentimiento crecido junto a los mil encargos siempre recibidos puede más? los mil encargos que nos trae cada día sea de parte de la tierra del mar del aire de los vivos de los muertos de suerte que siempre estamos queriendo interrumpir lo que un encargo viene a decirnos y precisamente porque encargamos e interrumpimos nos dilatamos en los pantanos de la organización y así convertimos todos los trabajos en trabajos serviles

pero ahora no podemos curarnos de los trabajos serviles envolviéndonos en la inocencia de un arcaísmo

– aún cuando la pedagogía ( otro arte popular de hoy ) venga a recomendarlo para cierto momento de nuestro crecimiento

tal vez debemos curarnos dejando de lado en nosotros mismos  
esa posibilidad de interrumpir cuando nos encargan

por eso mañana  
partimos a recorrer américa e ir junto a ella sin interrumpirla cuando  
nos diga sus encargos

  
hoy ejercemos el oficio de habitar en tierras en las que – alguna vez – se han dado fronteras que nombraban estableciendo destinaciones en las que el acto de partir perfilaba sus pro y sus contras en las que lo leve fue durante cierto tiempo la manera de ocuparla en las que la tradición del ágora era recibida con prudencia climatéricas y en las que quizás por cuáles conductos se sabía qué era y no era trabajo servil

¿tiene el habitar – simétrico – raíz anterior a estas parejas hombre-mujer padre-hijo mandatario-pueblo ciudadano-campesino pobre-rico bueno-malo etc de suerte que ofrezca la plenitud de un follaje?

voy por la ciudad el oído – el oído urbano – en estos casos dormita en lo familiar el otro oído el de los baños de sol me trae por detrás del hombro los sones de un bombo un circo los pies continúan y el rabillo del ojo se detiene en la entrada unos afiches la bailarina el payaso el domador las demás figuras del circo están inscritas en estrellas y otros planetas que van girando vertiginosamente de seguro que los circos siempre encuentran pintores a quienes se le puede encomendar estos trabajos pues estos afiches dan cuenta de haber sido ejecutados en el lugar pobres pintores han de ser estos ¿pero siendo lo que son de dónde recibirán ellos la capacidad para realizar esto? por cierto estos pintores copian afiches de circos europeos pero uno se pregunta por esa ruda pincelada que hace girar tan vertiginosamente a los astros por cierto no como astros pero sí como portazos

me veo en un pueblo allá en el corazón de tierra-adentro entre san juan y córdoba en la pampa argentina en una casa que hace de fonda no es de extrañarse pues lo maravilloso que lleva consigo el circo me ha llevado a lo maravilloso que han de alcanzar las casas ellas según las antiguas leyes de las indias debían maravillar a los naturales esta vieja misión debe subsistir – quizás cómo – en uno y esta casa-fonda es una vivienda que se extiende paralela al camino cerrada a éste abierta a su interior a tres pequeñísimos patios  
la casa y sus patios apenas tocan la pampa ella la pampa continúa idéntica como si ninguna vivienda pudiera venir a transformarla  
como si el origen de la palabra pampa – patio – permaneciera vivo cual más y esta casa-fonda es igual a las otras casas del pueblo  
y el pueblo es igual a su vez a otros pueblos y la pampa lo es a sí misma como en el interior de esta fonda hay tantos loros o pájaros

que se asemejan como comensales y los loros hablan imitando a los que les enseñaron a hablar los cuales para lograr esto imitaron el hablar de los propios loros tal como hacen las madres con sus hijos por lo demás esta gente sabe imitar a los pájaros a todos en broma en serio y la casa-fonda por su parte imita mediante la disposición de sus patios el follaje donde viven los loros en libertad pues los patios logran ese mismo breve ritmo de suaves pero a la vez nítidos claro-oscuros en cuanto a los loros el plumaje de ellos con sus largos verdes ribeteados mediante yuxtaposiciones de colores al rojo vivo imita el paso de la luz a través de las hojas hasta llegar a las flores y en esta casa-fonda todo permanece no se está dentro de ella en una plaza urbana en la cual por un solo instante la sombra de una paloma sobre el pavimento de asfalto es idéntica al gris de su plumaje y uno cae en la cuenta que esta casa-fonda está hecha para que los loros no caigan en la cuenta de su cautiverio pero si uno es un viajero y no un visitador – un visitador de negocios de impuestos del folklore de lugares memorables – entonces puede acceder a cierto umbral aquel que permite presentir que en medio de este amasijo de imitaciones se da un acto que va más allá de ellas

el pueblo me devuelve al circo me digo – gente de estos pueblos podría pintar esa ruda pincelada que hace girar tan vertiginosamente los astros en estos imitados afiches de circo o lo que es lo mismo – esos pobres pintores de afiches han de ser oriundos de estos lugares del corazón de la tierra-adentro mis ojos dejan el circo buscan el cielo la posición del sol para que ellos – los ojos – encuentren el testigo más alto y así el cuerpo se oriente pues palpamos que recibimos una advertencia una advertencia que aún no nos entrega aquello que ha de venir a señalarnos pero esto basta que me vea

devuelto a la ciudad a su gozo y a su terror cotidiano a la cantidad a la cantidad de cosas que ella ha de proponerse realizar juzgar enmendar abandonar recibir porque ella ama vivir sumergida y emerger de los pormenores de la cantidad así canta su canto ¿recibe ella advertencia? antes de responder – la advertencia se traza en dos momentos en el primero se presenta en el segundo se elabora lo ya presentado para llegar a conclusiones alcances consecuencias ambos momentos pueden situarse más o menos próximos pero hay quienes pretenden que han de coincidir constituir uno solo otros que comprenden que ambos momentos han de distanciarse intercalando un ancho trecho entre ellos ahora respondemos – sí la ciudad recibe las advertencias empeñándose sin embargo en que ellas se constituyan como un solo momento empeñándose en que ellas no se extiendan en dos momentos distantes vale decir ante la encrucijada que tejen lo uno y lo múltiple la ciudad toma partido en favor de lo uno y obra así pues canta lo notorio  
no lo que oscuramente viene a quedar a horcajadas sobre nosotros no esa brutalidad propia de lo múltiple propia de la advertencia de los dos momentos ¿no es esta la actitud de los planificadores? sí lo es sin embargo el bombo del circo continúa enviando sus sones vale decir se dan dos clases de advertencia una la verdadera la de los dos momentos otra la pseudo-advertencia la del momento único

vivimos entre ambas incluso podemos palpar que vamos con un pie sobre una y con el otro pie sobre la otra vamos así en un equívoco para deshacernos y deshacer este equívoco es que mañana partimos a recorrer américa

ciertas iglesias mexicanas de los primeros tiempos estaban precedidas por un patio éste era cuadrangular cerrado sabía de su forma y la insistía mediante pequeños templetes – las posas – en sus esquinas y una gran cruz central ésta podía a su vez insistirse llevando esculpidos los signos de la pasión y los templetes insistirse con bajorrelieves por ej sobre el juicio final en estos patios los indios recibían la doctrina grabados de la época muestran cómo ocurría aquello se ve a los misioneros y los naturales todo aparece limpio arreglado como si se hubiera retirado con una gran estrictez todo aquello que estuviese demás tal como sucede en una casa cuando se prepara para recibir un aniversario o un huésped e inventa en sus interiores esa amplitud que requieren los cuerpos al rozarse en la emoción de los abrazos y en estos patios no se ven útiles de trabajos ni animales domésticos ni frutos de la tierra éstos quedaban fuera no eran parte directa de la oblación sólo los hombres podían entrar tenían ese privilegio el privilegio de representar a lo que quedaba fuera ¿la oblación posee una propia visión de sí misma que le permite señalar en cada época aquello que ha de ser parte directa y aquello que será elemento representativo? el hecho es que estos patios fueron extensiones para constituir privilegios

fueron extensiones para constituir representaciones tal como esas parroquias paraguayas cuyas iglesias se ubicaron en medio de una manzana libre de edificación y de las funciones de una plaza verdaderos estanques de otros continentes llegar a esos templos pedía transitar una distancia la que sin ningún cerco mayor sólo mediante su pura distancia establecía lo privilegiado de este modo valiéndose de la extensión horizontal del suelo la forma esa vez se insistía a sí misma

las formas que se insisten que crean privilegios y representaciones se constituyen en un símbolo éstos los símbolos padecen dentro de nuestra sangre una cierta pulsación la pulsación que va y viene de lo uno a lo múltiple  
y continuando  
en los interiores de esas iglesias con patios delanteros que se insistían mediante posas los retablos de los altares en un tiempo se poblaron de imágenes no eran éstas grandes imágenes en majestad sino que más bien comparecían como pequeñas como pequeños cuerpos tal como si los artesanos autores más que haberlos moldeado los hubieran parido allí en la lograda verticalidad de los retablos ellos proliferaron vistiendo ropajes a la moda del siglo que conservaban en sus pliegues el polvo el polvo de la tierra fecunda en frutos la que se bate con el aire inventando los tierrales tierrales que disminuyen a medida que nos acercamos a la costa y su arena imágenes que insistían su forma mediante el polvo que las recubría ellas dejaron las iglesias y se llegaron a tantas manifestaciones de la piedad o de asuntos cotidianos pero siempre se mantuvieron de un modo tal que buscaban constituir no una multiplicidad sino una sola imagen tal como esos peones del campo que al descansar o esperar adoptan actitudes y posturas que los semejan a un solo cuerpo familias de artesanos y familia de imágenes ¿cuál engendra a cuál?

y ese polvo que pareciera saber de antemano lo que esas dos familias le van a encomendar y esa fuerza que opera en el subsuelo de ambas familias y del polvo que las hace constituirse como un símbolo único para que asuma por completo la misión de señalar la validez y eficacia de una realidad que se declara para rescatar las ineficacias e irremediables podredumbres

pero frente a dicha fuerza surge otra ella conduce no al símbolo único sino que a una hermandad de ellos para que entre todos asuman la misión multiplicidad de símbolos entonces y esta última fuerza proviene de aquel fluir a través del cual un orden – el orden – se vuelve carne en que el orden se individualiza en un concreto ser y por ello se inscribe en las circunstancias éstas las circunstancias hacen que todo orden al encarnarse proceda por decisiones por elecciones se dice hasta aquí se llega con aquel ladrillo se ejecuta la materia ciertamente es un misterio por ello esas decisiones y elecciones representan no sólo cortes o tajos que zanjan un asunto sino que significan verdaderos aciertos de este modo las circunstancias son las que permiten y exigen el acierto de este fluír a través del cual el orden se individualiza mediante aciertos  
es que surge la multiplicidad de símbolos no el símbolo único éste comparece ahora como un consuelo o como una arma para acrecentar el propio coraje interno

el obispo vasco de quiroga en los albores de méxico construyó su catedral de cinco naves convergentes al altar mayor a fin de albergar a la cantidad de cristianos de un lugar del nuevo mundo se sabe que los arquitectos de su época y país no aceptaron el nivel de ejecución de la obra porque consideraron que la realidad que recogía la obra y la disposición que ella inventaba no justificaban su nivel de ejecución y estos arquitectos juzgaron así porque entendían que un orden ha de llegar hasta su último acierto dentro de un aire sostenido para que así todos y cada uno de los diferentes pasos o faenas que constituyen una obra con sus decisiones y aciertos provengan del corazón mismo del orden y ningún paso venga a tomar la representación de los otros y los absorba vale decir ha de darse una multiplicidad de símbolos no un símbolo único  
por ejemplo el del propósito de la obra o él de la disposición de ella  
¿pero porqué el caso de esta catedral no se transformó en una heredad

nuestra que nos instruya acerca de cómo en estas tierras desde su primer momento se debatió el modo cómo se encarna un orden? ¿en qué otros aspectos de la realidad se han conformado tales heredades?  
¿o es que ellas resultan sospechosas? puede ser pues para muchos para casi todos no es sospechoso hablar del pasado o tejer propósitos o aún ensoñaciones acerca del futuro pero se detienen como un animal alerta ante el preciso hecho de atenerse al escueto presente al presente nuestro y dentro de él referirse a lo común – este continente

para librarnos y librar al presente de toda sospecha de impostura mañana comenzaremos a recorrer américa ella antaño no sólo recibió nombres sino que éstos alcanzaron a ser títulos títulos que concedía el rey v g a ciudades y el nombre se insistía a sí mismo a través de ser un título tal como vimos que se insistían a sí mismas las formas arquitectónicas de las iglesias y el título desvanece las sospechas él ciertamente hoy no es símbolo único por eso mañana partimos

en el siglo pasado en la pampa argentina se tomaba el caballo se salía del pueblo se emprendía la travesía –cruce ella sin agua– el honor requería no cambiar de cabalgadura se llegaba a otro lugar  
la lucha y la vuelta de donde se había partido y cada pueblo tenía tales hombres tales salidas y en la persistencia de un tal acontecimiento esos poblados se unificaban en la muerte así ellos se volvían uno  
antes noticias cruzaban durante meses los mares para llegar a las iglesias donde hacían levantarse monumentos era la noticia de la muerte del rey y en aquellos monumentos por el muerto ausente las ciudades y catedrales se unificaban en la persistencia de la móvil regularidad de las vidas regias  
y en las comarcas pastoriles del brasil los hombres se llegaban a los pueblos los domingos  
estos sólo se habitaban los días del señor en la persistente regularidad de un tiempo en culto los terrenos de los pueblos eran de propiedad de los santos patronos y a ellos había que adquirírselos  
todo provenía así de una fuente unificadora  
antaño volviendo a la pampa argentina dícese que en una caverna los indios habían trazado signos en el cielo de ella y se reunían en la persistencia de cada equinoccio escudriñaban el momento en que los signos por ellos trazados coincidían con los astros en la bóveda celestial entonces cuando ambas bóvedas se unificaban daban comienzo a los ritos de iniciación de las labores agrícolas

y hoy en la plaza de armas de santiago a la cual llegaron los grandes árboles con ese aire que ellos llevan consigo de pertenecer a una imaginaria gran casona rodeada de un alto muro que nos deja fuera se sientan los viejos siguiendo la imperecedera creencia que sólo saliendo a la calle se cumple verdaderamente la jornada ellos con sus ojos que aún miran como gente habitual que va en movilización colectiva con sus ojos que permanecen absortos como en los del retrato de él y ella cuando jóvenes sobre el fondo esfumado y en su marco ovalado en el puesto de honor del hogar ojos en los cuales la ciudad persiste como si fuera uno de esos puentes metálicos de ferrocarriles augustos y económicos que unían comarcas que separaban los más hondos precipicios y hombres de travesía y súbditos del rey muerto y pastores del brasil y antiguos indios y nuevos viejos se dan en la fidelidad cada uno en aquella que es la propia

frente a estas persistencias comparece un cambio el siguiente  
hasta hace demasiado poco tiempo –cuando era niño– pasábamos los meses del medio año del verano en una quinta ella disponía equidistantes sus elementos –la puerta de entrada el jardín la terraza la casa la hortaliza la arboleda un terreno al fondo que se conservaba en estado de potrero a fin de que cada parte de la quinta dilatase sus sombras según su propia indolencia y salíamos largamente en las tardes para mirar cómo se daba el cuidado en las quintas vecinas con igual paso a cuando íbamos por la propia mientras palpábamos que la naturaleza y la extensión se constituían en una amable armonía en honor de los dueños de casa tal como los barcos se empavesan con esas banderas de colores sin concesiones que saben divulgar la extensión del mar en los puertos

de este modo nuestros padres se sentían nuevas generaciones respecto de las antiguas que habitaban en el centro de la ciudad en el ceremonial de sus casonas de tres patios pero recorrer la extensión de un parrón es hoy – hojear un álbum mientras tanto la distancia se ha vuelto una imperfección sólo la velocidad redime la imposibilidad de contar con ella es un castigo muchas veces tolerable pero un castigo nos sentimos aislados en las distancias pequeñas y pocas ya dejan de serlo ajenos en ellas a ese confluir de la extensión y la naturaleza ¿no viene la extensión hoy a mostrarnos que la persistencia no está íntimamente ligada a la fidelidad? vale decir si hemos logrado partir vencer las antipartidas y estamos a mitad de nuestro caminar el simple persistir no puede constituirse con la única medida de nuestra fidelidad pues de ese modo irremediablemente en la encrucijada entre lo uno y lo múltiple tomaremos partido en favor de lo uno

¿qué permite decir esto? trabajamos y quizá nuestra obra no sea conocida de muchos pero sí nuestra dedicación hace tal cosa se dice corrientemente de cualquiera es tal cosa se agrega este decir –en verdad– nos apega aceptamos ese apegarse conformamos así nuestro trabajo desde dentro en un apegamiento que con el correr del tiempo –en su constancia– se torna fidelidad pero quien no se apega y por ello en un comienzo sufre porque alguien no sabe decir de él es tal cosa accede a llevar consigo una suerte de incógnita entonces su trabajo se acerca más a una perfección real y él es temperado por otra fidelidad entonces su persistir no es el persistir en lo único sino que en lo múltiple y él no va aislado en la extensión de las grandes o pequeñas distancias pues no requiere de una magnitud clave para vencer el aislamiento

por eso mañana partiremos a recorrer américa en camioneta no a pie ni en avión sino en la velocidad –ya intermedia– del automóvil velocidad que precisamente hoy favorece esa tendencia nuestra de sentirnos aislados en la extensión al ir en esta velocidad intermedia  
intentamos quebrar dicho favorecimiento vale decir intentamos que se abra la posibilidad que el automóvil –medio cotidiano que nos rige– deje de ser ocasión tan propicia para que nos sintamos aislados en la extensión

un grabado muestra a un marino viene con su uniforme armas emblemas de su rango vale decir con sus atributos vale decir viene en el interminable cortejo de los que a través de mil modos agrandan su silueta símbolo de su unidad se acerca a una familia de gigantes de la patagonia sin atributos desnudos vestidos solos con su propia estatura múltiples las manos del marino y del gigante padre casi se topan en un gesto de saludo una recuerda a los primeros escudos de la época de la independencia ¿son manos de diferentes o de una misma persona las que allí –en ellos– se estrechan?  
pero esta vez los gruesos dedos del gigante y la nerviosa y ahí pequeña mano del marino que surge de un puño – ahí – tan honorífico no pueden igualarse los dedos no pueden absorberse los unos a los otros ni para destruirse o fortalecerse y allí en el grabado permanecen las manos perpetuamente acercando sus diferencias ajenas a que el ondulado de las colinas se halle representado en idéntica forma al ondulado de las olas

acaecía que los maestros mayores que llegaban a américa parece que olvidaban muy pronto el oficio que habían aprendido acerca de las proporciones arquitectónicas dicha pérdida de memoria los llevaba a decorar a esa meticulosa labor en la que atenerse y desprenderse de reglas es finalmente un irónico acto de propio poderío y el dorado como siempre daba cuenta e instauraba la vertical él es símbolo de la seguridad en sí mismo él no posee como el rojo su rosado es uno y es oro y en la seguridad de la vertical lograda en virtud del dorado avanzaban los pormenores los pormenores que heredaron la seguridad en sí mismos que podían por ello sin dejar de usar el dorado llegar hasta olvidarlo he visto un pequeño cuadro de esta época –una huída a egipto es una obra de esos pintores que amaban tanto las costumbres que se tornaban verdaderos paisajistas

urbanos como aquel pintor que para representar el sacramento de la extremaunción hizo comparecer no sólo el dormitorio del moribundo sino que la plaza de la ciudad con sus edificios importantes los notables allí reunidos los pregoneros etc el fondo de esta huída a egipto es un paisaje con árboles frondosos pero de inmediato este paisaje se muestra como algo pétreo cual si casi fuera una fachada en piedra una de esas fachadas decoradas de suerte que los diferentes objetos que componen el fondo se vuelven variaciones de tallas en piedra la gente de su época luego de mirar la fachada de la iglesia miraría allá en el fondo del interior de este cuadro  
después saldría y quizá cómo miraría la ciudad sus alrededores la región debe haber vivido esta gente dentro de un orden macizo un orden que no se preguntaría a sí mismo en un tiempo de ocupaciones si la geografía vendría a desmentir a la leyenda y así como el orden en lo que a la piedra se refiere se estableció sobre el olvido de las proporciones tal vez en otras materias que se dejan labrar como la piedra se levantaría ese orden sobre otros posibles olvidos también parece que la independencia americana reparó en este hecho y ella no quiso conformarse se empeñó para que cuanto se hiciese no fuese hijo de olvidos ¿no mandó a reaprender el oficio?  
y la independencia a su vez  
quizá olvidó algo que la decoración se constituía como un largo tiempo un largo tiempo inocente de su propio largo y esta inocencia le abría el camino para palpar una cierta zona de vida ¿hoy a nuestro turno hemos de recuperarnos de esta pérdida de memoria de la independencia? ¿hemos de ir así atados de recuperación en recuperacion? pero aquel grabado de los gigantes nos habla de otra realidad él ignora recuperaciones pérdidas de memoria volun-

tades olvidos pues el grabado al acercar los dedos de los gigantes a los del marino confía confiadamente en la existencia de lo múltiple  
y por esto abre abre a un lenguaje sin olvidos y recuperaciones pero no sólo a ello abre a un lenguaje sin revanchas aún sin esa pequeña revancha de los mozos comiendo después que se han ido los clientes a un lenguaje sin recapitulaciones aún sin ese así somos que los hombres se dicen cuando pegan recortes de mujeres desnudas en talleres y bodegas con dicho lenguaje hemos de mirar nuestro oficio de habitar hemos de remirarlo y para llevar a cabo este mirar mañana partimos a recorrer américa

el gaucho va por el desierto de la pampa argentina cae la noche  
él viene sabiendo su norte no ha de perderlo pues si no está perdido ha de acostarse a dormir lo hace pero toma una postura tal que cuando despierta yace en la misma orientación que cuando se durmió y así sabe de inmediato sin vacilación dónde está el norte puede entonces continuar puede alcanzar a llegar hasta el fin del viaje y este hombre alcanza a su vez a recibir un adjetivo se le llama el gaucho matrero[66] ella es una palabra que ya no alude a la partida sino a la llegada por eso es posible que esta voz existiera ya pero originada e incluída en el ámbito propio del partir ahora ella pasa a constituirse en el ámbito del arribo y en él cobra un nuevo aire una nueva existencia

¿pero esto de partir y llegar no es una mera retórica? no no lo es pues a unas seis cuadras de la iglesia de santo domingo en santiago por sobre la edificación baja se ven sus dos torres recibiendo la luz del norte entre las dos torres se conforma una suerte de tercera torre ella es de vacío de aire y crece al revés de las torres de piedra su base está junto a la cúspide de éstas y su cúspide junto a las bases de piedra y por esta aérea torre invertida baja la luz el color y el calmo furioso viento del cenit por ella realmente el cenit llega hasta nosotros ¿cuánto habrán hecho los maestros que levantaron este templo para recibir un norte que les permitiera lograr que un trozo de cenit nos llegara testimoniando así que es posible que algo nos llegue que el llegar es realidad? después uno se acerca a la iglesia y estando a su lado o bien entrando es dificilísimo percibir esa tercera torre de aire y el testimonio de lo llegado casi se desvanece del todo pero esto que sucede en esta iglesia no ha de ser una regla general ciertamente habrán muchos casos en que quedaremos situados en el centro mismo de aquello que nos llega ha de existir una ley que

afirma que siempre es posible encontrar testimonios plenos del llegar  
testimonios que nunca se desvanezcan

¿sin embargo estos plenos testimonios conformarán entre sí un panorama real? tantas veces que se conforma ante uno un panorama aparentemente real pero terminamos al fin cayendo en la cuenta que se trata de un paisaje sin acontecer  
no es que se trate de un paisaje vacío deshabitado sino de uno donde el acontecer parece que fuera invisible sabemos que el acontecer transcurre que él no se detiene pero no podemos percibirlo tal como aquello que sabemos que ocurre a nuestras espaldas  
pues tantas veces los testimonios como éste del llegar nos entregan primero un transcurrir transparente sólo paso a paso esa transparencia va cobrando su color ¿quién mejor que un color sabe desplegarse en cien mil situaciones? ¿quién mejor que él nos permite comenzar a distinguir? que comencemos por ello a ver el acontecer podemos preguntarnos ¿en américa sus comarcas son paisajes que ya han cobrado ese color que permite ver el acontecer? ¿o aún todavía no? ¿cuál es la situación de hoy? algo puede decirnos la palabra matrero pues aún cuando parezca lo contrario –es una voz que se inscribe en un momento en que el acontecer es aún transparente no ha cobrado sus distinciones ella por consiguiente no es voz plena que nombra la llegada queda una voz plena delante de nosotros que aún permanece transparente

y puedo decir esto último porque sé de un lenguaje él viene a obrar sobre nosotros ¿cómo? nosotros amamos en primer término al árbol que se basta a sí mismo para retener como luz y contraluz en cada hoja un cielo para retener como rumor de su follaje húmedo  
toda lejana brisa imperceptible pero luego reparamos que junto a una especie vegetal única por muy elocuente que muestre en sus ra-

mas hojas y floraciones cómo se constituye lo distinto dentro de lo igual nos sentimos encarcelados aún en la primavera misma cuando los follajes se distancian entre sí con gran perfección por eso amamos el pino junto a la palmera y al sauce la reunión de árboles de lugares distintos de climas diversos allí junto a ellos pareciera que ya no hay encarcelamiento sin embargo no es así pues continuamos en él continuamos en la cárcel de esa prolija ecuación de lo distinto que aporta la reunión de árboles diferentes y ese lenguaje que obra en nosotros viene precisamente a destruir estos dos encarcelamientos sucesivos y él puede obrar porque es un lenguaje en que paisaje y acontecer comparecen en el mismo rango lo mismo no puede ser imaginado como magnitudes paralelas o perpendiculares como las dos caras de una moneda éste lo mismo se asemeja a ese momento del crepúsculo en que el día y nuestra propia jornada se van y este lenguaje de lo múltiple debe hablar en américa él nos lleva a que mañana emprendamos el comienzo de un viaje que atraviese sus tierras

¿qué lenguaje pues?  
cenamos en un hotel entre los comensales se encuentra un general que hace poco tiempo tomó el mando de un cuerpo de paracaidistas naturalmente alguien le pregunta por su nuevo oficio él explica que en el descenso se producen tres momentos en el primero se es presa de un violento vértigo en el segundo – nos conduce la euforia de un pájaro dueño de su vuelo en el tercero se ve venir la tierra con una rapidez espantosa se ha de tomar una posición para recibirla para que ella nos reciba y el cuerpo no se quiebre enteramente se ha de lograr vencer todos los falsos ajustes que intercalan el miedo o la jactancia y este momento en que la tierra nos recibe posee un nombre y cuando el general va a decirlo un comensal lo interrumpe él calla y cuando retoma la explicación viene un mozo a servirme y no me deja oirla o tal vez el general no la nombra pero estoy cierto ella era una palabra de pleno inscrito en el ámbito del llegar una palabra que por ello no podía comparecer como un remedio que llega para curar una enfermedad ya declarada como una palabra-respuesta entonces no ella tenía que comparecer como un llegar en sí como la palabra alba vive por sí sola sin que venga en el obligado cortejo de la noche y del mediodía esas palabras tal lenguaje

pero  
¿cómo hay nombres?

una mañana de mil novecientos veintisiete  
ahora  
los veo alberto  
témpanos marino

( bajo la página azul  
asiste  
inagotable  
su blancura )

aparecidos  
llevan  
y lejos de sí mismos  
se disuelven

cada nombre contiene sus desconocido

¿qué puede entonces urdir un alfabeto máquinas  
del verbo si un brote fragua en vocablo su trans-  
luz?

¿dónde un nombre  
o nacimiento ?

¿ no nacemos en los desprendimientos ?

( ¿no desprenden así los grandes consentimientos  
por sangre en reyes por fuerza y azar de emperadores en sectas por fervor por la tercera  
voluntad de gentes en designio ?

y como un don gobierna la estatura  
su límite  
– fidelidad del alma a la mano –  
legitima las herencias )

sentado y extranjero a mediodía  
en mi carne  
súbita  
sin bordes  
hondonada  
reúne su pájaro sonoro  
¿grito o digo?

estas flores  
el muro blanco ese cuadro –su árbol sin cielo– el ladrido lejano transparecen la cuenca  
cuyo amor nos  
sorprende y denota en las vírgenes  
– ¡oh mi ciudad  
suspensa en su baldío! – de una vez  
la estación distraída  
enseña o destino  
sólo entonces vemos abre o día cabe sol y noche y esta renovada aventura sin cuerpo ni paz

en mi cara tiembla  
una inmediata lejanía  
sobre el labio reaparece  
oculta  
otra demora  
======este vaso tu hambre  
mi lujuria o voz

imperio del paisaje  
– el pudor de una realidad

y partido  
– como una lágrima –  
a los grandes ríos  
– vigor de las miserias –  
el soldador cruel y raso  
– aptitud de mi sombra –  
bebe  
y marca

su inscripción  
da lucidez a la piedra

¿dónde se nos dio a nombres  
el hallazgo americano ?

¿qué cuenca los alumbra ?  
por avidez  
en sangres  
los intentos

transparente  
un mar  
tiene llamado

– y respondió  
que los de culúa  
lo mandaban sacrificar

y como era torpe de lengua  
decía  
olúa olúa  
y como nuestro capitán  
estaba presente

y se llamaba juan  
y asimismo era día de san juan  
le pusimos por nombre  
a aquella isleta

san juan de ulúa  
y es agora  
este puerto muy nombrado  
– y cuando lo estaba diciendo  
en su lengua

acuérdome que decía  
con escotoch con escotoch  
y quiere decir  
andad acá a mis casas  
y por esta causa pusimos  
desde entonces  
por nombre a aquella tierra  
punta de cotoche  
y así está en las cartas de marear[67]

un poco más adelante hallaron  
ciertos hombres  
que preguntados como se llamava  
un gran pueblo  
allí cerca  
dixeron  
téctetan téctetan

que vale  
por no te entiendo  
pensaron los españoles  
que se llamava  
assí  
y corrompiendo el vocablo  
llamaron para siempre  
yucatán  
y nunca se le caerá tal nombradía[68]

y nombró  
su propio nombre  
diziendo  
berú  
y añidió otro  
y dixo  
pelú  
quiso dezir

si me preguntáis cómo me llamo  
y mo digo berú  
y si me preguntáis dónde estava  
digo  
que estava en el río[69]

los cristianos entendieron conforme a su deseo imaginando que el indio les havía entendido y respondido a propósito como si él y ellos huvieran hablado en castellano y desde aquel tiempo que fué el año de mil quinientos y quinze o diz y seis llamaron perú aquel riquísimo y grande imperio corrompiendo ambos nombres como corrompen los españoles casi todos los vocablos que toman del lenguaje de los indios

pero nada se corrompe  
si en la aventura  
una lengua anuncia la que escucha  
y otra palabra  
nace

o el translúcido nombre  
de un grito

– haviendo visto el cerro  
alto

llamado capira  
que está sobre la ciudad  
del nombre de dios

dixo  
– pidiendo albricias a los del navío –  
en nombre de dios sea compañeros  
que veo tierra firme  
y assí se llamó  
después  
nombre de dios la ciudad  
que allí se fundó  
y tierra firme su costa

o cuando el trance  
dice su apariencia[70]

– pues ya embarcados en navíos  
hallamos que faltaban  
cincuenta y siete compañeros  
con dos que llevaron vivos  
y cinco  
que echamos en la mar  
que murieron  
de las heridas

y de la gran sed que pasaron

estuvimos peleando  
en aquellas batallas  
poco más de media hora  
llámase este pueblo pontochan  
y en las cartas de marear  
le pusieron  
por nombre  
los pilotos y marineros  
bahía de mala pelea

subida oculta  
la realidad  
sobreviviente[71]

– se llamó assí  
por un español  
llamado  
pedro serrano  
cuyo navío  
se perdió  
cerca della  
y él solo escapó nadando  
que era grandísimo nadador

y llegó a aquella isla  
que es

despoblada  
inhabitable  
sin agua ni leña  
donde vivió  
siete años  
con industria y buena maña  
que tuvo para

tener  
leña y agua  
y sacar fuego  
de cuyo nombre

llamaron  
serrana  
aquella isla y serranilla  
a otra  
más cerca della  
por diferenciar  
la una de la otra  
dice su apariencia[72]

faltan  
palabras  
para  
la  
forma  
de  
nombrar

la andada

después  
a los 52 grados del mismo rumbo  
encontramos  
en el día de las once mil vírgenes  
un estrecho  
cuyo cabo denominamos  
de las once mil vírgenes  
por un milagro grandísimo

ese estrecho  
tiene de largo 110 leguas  
que son 400 millas y un ancho  
– más o menos –  
como de media legua y vá  
a desembocar en otro mar  
llamado mar pacífico  
circundado  
de montañas altísimas con copetes de nieve

no había calado suficiente para pasar  
salvo  
que se enfilase  
a unas 25 o 30 brazas  
sólo  
de tierra  
y

si no fuese  
por el capitán general  
magallanes  
nunca  
habríamos navegado  
aquel estrecho  
porque pensábamos  
y decíamos  
que todo se nos cerraba  
alrededor  
pero el capitán general  
que sabía tener  
que seguir su derrota  
por un estrecho muy justo  
según viera  
antes  
en un mapa  
hecho  
por aquel  
excelentísimo hombre  
martín de bohemia  
destacó dos naves  
la san antonio y la concepción  
– que así se llamaban –  
para ver  
qué había en el fondo de la oquedad

nosotros  
con las otras dos naves  
– la capitana por nombre trinidad  
y la  
victoria –  
anclamos  
a resguardo de la bahía  
sobrevino aquella noche  
una fuerte virazón  
tal  
que fue forzoso  
levar anclas y dejar  
que nuestras caravelas bailasen  
por la bahía cuanto cupo

a las otras dos en marcha  
les iba a resultar imposible  
doblar un cabo  
que se les abría  
al fondo  
de aquella garganta  
ni volver hasta nosotros  
con lo que  
sin la menor duda  
su fin

era el  
choque violento con algún bajo

ya cerquísima del fondo  
del embudo  
y dándose  
por cadáveres todos  
avistaron  
una boca minúscula  
que ni boca parece  
sino esquina  
y hacia allí  
se abandonaron  
los abandonados por la esperanza

con lo que  
descubrieron el estrecho  
a su pesar

pues  
viendo que no era esquina  
sino paso  
adentrándose hasta  
descubrir  
una ensenada

subiendo aún  
conocieron otro estrecho  
y una tercera bahía  
mayor que esas dos primeras  
con alegres ánimos  
volviéronse al punto atrás  
para que  
el capitán general lo supiese

los dábamos ya nosotros perdidos  
primero  
por la tempestad inmensa  
después  
porque habían transcurrido  
dos jornadas  
desde la separación

e  
incluso  
por creer  
señales de naufragio  
unos humos  
que nos hacían desde tierra  
dos marineros  
a quienes ellos

enviaron para avisarnos la noticia

hallándonos en cuyos  
pensamientos  
vimos aparecer  
ambas naos  
inflando el velamen  
y acercarse batiendo  
a la brisa sus banderolas  
ya junto a las nuestras  
atronaron bombardas y gritos  
después  
alineadas las cuatro  
dando gracias a dios y a la virgen maría  
avanzamos en busca del más allá

adentrándonos  
por aquel estrecho  
advertimos  
dos bocas  
una al sirocco  
otra al garbino  
el capitán general  
adelantó la nao  
san antonio  
en compañía de la  
concepción

para que  
viesen si  
la boca de la parte del sirocco  
desembocaba en el mar pacífico

la nao san antonio  
no quiso aguardar  
a la concepción  
pues  
se proponía huir  
para volver a españa  
lo cual hizo

su piloto  
esteban gómez por nombre  
odiaba sin límites  
al capitán general  
a causa de que  
antes  
que se aparejase nuestra escuadra  
había él  
acudido al emperador  
en busca de que  
le diesen  
algunas carabelas para  
descubrir tierras

pero  
con la aparición del capitán general  
su majestad  
no se las dio

en esa nave  
iba el otro gigante  
que apresáramos  
pero murió  
apenas entraron  
en zona calurosa

la concepción  
incapaz  
de seguirla al partir  
andaba aguardándola  
inocentemente de una en otra parte  
ignorando  
que la san antonio  
aprovechando la noche  
había hecho marcha atrás  
y  
recatándose junto a sus compañeras  
ganado  
la boca por donde antes entraran

nosotros  
andábamos en el empeño  
de explorar la de garbino

recorriendo el estrecho detenidamente  
llegamos  
a un río  
que llamamos  
río de las sardinas  
según  
la gran cantidad de ellas  
en su barra  
y fuimos  
entreteniéndonos en todo  
cuatro días  
por tal  
de hacer tiempo  
en que se nos unieron  
las otras dos naos  
durante cuyos días  
enviamos  
una lancha bien acondicionada  
para que  
otease el cabo

del otro mar

volvió  
anocheciendo el tercer día  
y explicándonos  
que habían encontrado el cabo  
sí  
y el ancho mar  
también

el capitán general  
lloró  
de alegría  
designando a aquel  
cabo deseado  
porque lo deseamos  
todos tanto  
tiempo[73]

y poco más  
de un año  
antes  
de la venida  
antes  
de lo que palpa

como una fina tierra que moldeara los cuerpos ocupados por ciertas catástrofes a cercanía o delimitación de un suelo que no es tierra y nimba estrechamente la aparición o el enrarecimiento de una aptitud  
( en el allá  
el espacio  
nació de los perfiles

monedas  
medallas  
aún saludan

se opta u adopta  
la nariz del proyecto )

y el suelo sí que se alza y edifica según esta ¿dimensión? nos incorpora sin sepultarnos como si resucitando en lo tupido fuéramos palpando ciegamente hasta dar con el vacío en que estamos inscritos

¿en la  
limpidez no hay ejemplos?

lo aletéreo  
es  
liso y divino  
y habita allá  
arriba  
con los dioses  
mientras  
el pseudo  
queda acá  
abajo  
con los más  
de los hombres  
escabroso y  
cabrío

y es aquí  
en la vida cabría  
que se encuentran  
los más  
de los mitos  
y pseudos

esto es platón  
en el cratilo[74]

y en la boca  
de la cueva  
jorge y tronquoy  
abril 65  
él  
se acercó  
elías  
alejandrópulos  
pastor  
por señas  
se entendieron  
por señas  
jorge  
en la roca  
indicó los colores  
seguía  
con el pincel  
las grietas  
el sol  
nace del musgo

y tronquoy  
en boca  
de la cueva  
suspende  
el móvil  
hace  
temblar el cielo

él  
elías alejandrópulos  
por señas  
comprendió este regalo  
y al otro  
día  
volvió  
con otros  
viejos a la cueva  
y compartieron  
el queso  
y el pan  
con nosotros  
y esto  
lo hacían por señas  
y  
él  
elías alejandrópulos  
por señas  
señaló  
las cabras  
y entonces  
silbó  
y las cabras se echaron  
y entonces  
silbó  
y las cabras se alzaron

y entonces  
silbó y silbó  
y echándose y alzándose  
las cabras bailaron  
mientras él  
elías alejandrópulos  
silbaba y silbaba  
y esto pasó  
en delfos  
en boca  
de la cueva

entonces aparece lo abisal ¿cuándo lo abisal? cuando el país de los ojos lo vigente por visible se separa abruptamente de lo que asientan los pasos y el pasaje

américa es abisal  
surge como un monstruo para nosotros y un impedimento para el pasaje

pero a este borde abrupto costa de los contrastes lo llama colón se lo transforma casi enseguida en nada más que distancia allanando lo que tiene de abrupto asolando para poder instalar olvidando lo abisal con un velo pero a destiempo o contratiempo antes o después de lo fijado se despiertan los que le son más propios al abismo los gigantes hijos de gea la tierra y lo que hasta entonces parecía suelo se rompe rasga y por irrupción aparece algo irreductible a unidad de medida enorme y sin plano

esta irrupción aparece como violencia violación de un orden negativa que arrasa con la instalación  
a veces la hemos reconocido y tenido por auténtica y autóctona  
civilización y barbarie es el subtítulo del facundo pero inmediatamente esta tracción vertiginosa de un centro ha sido trastocada a favor de una falsa polarización que nos obliga a tomar partido por un sarmiento o un rosas por un o'higgins o un carrera

rara vez hubo quien haya sabido celebrar la irrupción así euclides da cunha el escritor brasileño en os sertoes cuenta la muerte de un rebelde  
llegó jadeando exhausto de la caminata a empellones y de la pelea en que fuera cogido era alto y enjuto denunciaba en su organización desfibrada los rigores del hambre y del combate la flacura le había alargado el porte ligeramente encorvado la greña demasiado crecida ahogábale la frente estrecha y fugitiva y el rostro donde el prognatismo se acentuaba desaparecía en la vellosidad espesa de la barba hecho una careta arrugada e inmunda llegó tambaleando el paso claudicante e inseguro la cabeza hirsuta la cara exigua una nariz chata sobre labios gruesos entreabiertos por los dientes oblicuos y salientes los ojos pequeños lucidores dentro de las órbitas profundas los largos brazos desnudos oscilando le daban la apariencia repelente de un orangután valetudinario  
no traspuso el umbral de la tienda  
era un animal no valía la pena interrogarlo  
el general silva barbosa en la hamaca en que convalecía de heridas recientes hizo un gesto un cabo de escuadra le adivinó la intención acercósele con el lazo diminuto en la altura mientras tanto le costó enlazar el pescuezo del condenado  
éste sin embargo le ayudó tranquilamente deshizo el nudo enredado lo rehizo con sus propias manos y se ahorcó  
cerca un teniente del estado mayor de primera clase y alumno de quinto año de medicina contemplaba aquella escena  
y vieron transformarse al infeliz apenas dados los primeros pasos hacia el suplicio

de aquel esqueleto desmirriado y repugnante apenas equilibrado sobre las largas piernas marchitas despuntaron repentinamente líneas admirables terriblemente esculturales de una plástica estupenda  
un primor de estatuaria moldeada en el barro  
rectificárase de súbito la envergadura abatida del negro  
aplomándose vertical y rígida en una bella actitud singularmente altiva la cabeza afirmóse sobre los hombros que se retrajeron dilatando el pecho alzada en un gesto desafiador de soberbia hidalga y la mirada en un lampo varonil le iluminó la frente siguió impasible y firme mudo la faz inmóvil la musculatura gastada duramente en relieve sobre los huesos en un desembarazo impecable hecho una estatua una vieja estatua de titán soterrada hacía cuatro siglos y aflorando ennegrecida y mutilada en aquella inmensa ruina de canudos[75]  
entonces ¿cómo en vez de asolar y allanar y aplanar para olvidar el abismo cómo podríamos consolarlo?  
sólo se consuela la tierra sólo se logra suelo cuidando del abismo  
sólo es suelo lo que guarda el abismo lo que da cabida a la irrupción y proporción al trance  
estar en trance es vivir con asombro un choque de ruptura y un arranque de abismo es ser testigos de esta contigüidad de la violencia y del gigante

así bolívar en cartas de 1830  
la situación de la américa es tan singular y tan horrible que no es posible que ningún hombre se lisonjee conservar el orden largo tiempo ni en siquiera una ciudad creo más que la europa entera no podría hacer ese milagro sino después de haber extinguido la raza de los americanos o por lo menos la parte agente del pueblo sin quedarse más que con los seres pasivos nunca he considerado un peligro tan universal como el que ahora amenaza a los americanos – he dicho mal la posteridad no vio jamás un cuadro tan espantoso como el que ofrece la américa más para lo futuro que para lo presente porque ¿dónde se ha imaginado nadie que un mundo entero cayera en frenesí y devorarse su propia raza como antropófagos?

ud sabe que yo he mandado veinte años y de ellos no he sacado más que pocos resultados ciertos – 1° la américa es ingobernable para nosotros 2° el que sirve una revolución ara en el mar 3° la única cosa que se puede hacer en américa es emigrar 4° este país caerá infaliblemente en manos de la multitud desenfrenada para después pasar a tiranuelos casi imperceptibles de todos colores y razas 5° devorados por todos los crímenes y extinguidos por la ferocidad los europeos no se dignarán conquistarnos 6° si fuera posible que una parte del mundo volviera al caos primitivo éste sería el último período de la américa

estando en trance se encontró bolívar pasmado y desnudo todo lo que aquí se había instalado apareció infundado y postizo ¿cómo entonces estando en trance aprender a vivir con el monstruo?  
¿cómo hacernos íntimos de su amenaza si esta amenaza es lo que nos toca en parte la parte más inalienable de nuestra herencia?

hubo quien supo vivir y construir a partir del abismo y fernández de oviedo cuenta esto en el sumario de la natural historia de las indias –  
prosiguiendo en la otra tercera manera de casas digo que en la provincia de abrayme que es en la dicha castilla del oro y por allí cerca hay muchos pueblos de indios puestos sobre árboles y encima de ellos tienen sus casas y moradas y hechas sendas cámaras en que viven con sus mujeres e hijos y por el árbol arriba sube una mujer con su hijo en brazos como si fuese por tierra llana por ciertos escalones que tienen atados con bejucos o ataduras de cuerdas de beuco y debajo todo el terreno es paludes de agua baja de menos de estado y algunas partes de estos lagos son hondos y allí tienen canoas que son cierta manera de barcas que son hechas de un árbol concavado del tamaño que las quieren hacer e de allí salen a la tierra rasa y enjuta a sembrar sus maizales y yuca y batatas y ajues y las otras sus cosas de que usan para sus mantenimientos y aquesta manera tienen estos indios en estos asientos o pueblos que hay de esta forma por estar más seguros de los animales y bestias fieras de sus enemigos y más fuertes y sin sospecha del fuego

así irrumpió américa y entró en trance  
éste es su origen – estar en trance  
estar en trance no de un antes a un después no de una barbarie a una civilización sino en trance presente  
presente sólo está lo que tiene un destino  
destino sólo es una fidelidad al origen  
américa tiene destino cuando tiene presente su irrupción y su emergencia

destruyendo la figura del mundo el abismo se ofreció de improviso y por su visaje o vista se hizo presente la multiplicación y abundancia de la tierra como un tesoro

la edad de oro para europa es una utopía pero nosotros la tenemos presente si por ella entendemos acoger y dar cabida a la tierra en su múltiple urgencia

y tal  
dijo mourão  
mello mourão  
gerardo  
como la increpación del evangelio  
caritas cristi  
úrgenos  
el amor de américa

porque  
desde el principio de los tiempos  
al poeta  
se atribuyó  
el don  
divinatorio de las cosas  
nadie  
como el poeta  
es portador  
de la  
esencia de la historia humana  
dentro de la cual  
se elaboran los destinos  
y por eso sentimos aquí  
ahora

comienza una nueva era  
de la historia  
con la  
epifanía de américa

un lugar misterioso  
donde se dieron  
todas las razas del mundo  
rendez-vous  
por la primera vez  
desde la división de la torre  
de babel

en la extremidad o cumbre  
de la tierra  
o américa  
desolada  
medítese  
sobre la situación  
subdesarrollada  
de nuestras patrias  
este subdesarrollo  
para nuestros  
padres para  
la generación anterior a la nuestra  
este subdesarrollo  
de los países sudamericanos  
era signo de optimismo  
y esperanza

todos nuestros políticos  
en sus campañas electorales  
cuando hablaban  
del subdesarrollo de américa  
hablaban de él  
como de un  
reflejo  
o eco  
de adolescencia  
de nuestros países  
y de la adolescencia  
así  
de la esperanza  
éramos todos  
países del futuro  
hoy  
los jóvenes de hoy  
aprenden  
que el subdesarrollo  
es una cosa humillante  
todos  
nos referimos a él  
con resentimiento  
y con vergüenza  
y se le enseña  
a la juventud en toda américa  
el mayor pecado  
que podemos cometer contra las patrias es  
el pecado de alienación  
ante tal  
subdesarrollo  
alienación  
del proceso económico  
al cual  
se refería marx

hay otra  
alienación  
que es un  
pecado mayor  
alienación de los poderes  
divinatorios de la poesía  
rasga  
en el calendario  
la fecha  
epifanía de américa  
parezca  
esto a los hombres  
de buen sentido  
insensatez  
o una imprudencia  
la poesía  
juntamente con ella  
para que tenga américa  
ciencia  
a través  
de esa imprudencia  
se levanta  
contra la alienación  
de su destino  
para adquirir  
conciencia  
aquella  
cantada por el poeta de mi lengua  
camoens  
que cantó  
a los hombres  
que se arriesgaron por mares  
nunca

antes navegados  
por este  
verso  
que son grandes las cosas y excelentes  
que el mundo encubre a los hombres imprudentes

conjura  
la verdadera tierra  
se conjuga en el idioma

( el lenguaje luso-español su poesia no alcanzó este continente proeza hasta el son de camoens minero lámpara del corazón )  
demos con la intimidad  
donde  
la voz es su propia amenaza  
canto o confluencia  
urgencia  
primicia  
fiesta  
oriente  
de los gigantes  
por soltura franca  
a ingenuo y genuino  
el  
hijo  
de la aparición

orientarse quiere decir en el sentido más propio de la palabra a partir de una región dada del mundo ( en las cuales cuatro dividimos el horizonte ) encontrar las restantes vale decir el oriente si yo veo el sol en el cielo y sé que ahora es mediodía entonces sé también encontrar el sur el oeste el norte y el este pero para esto necesito cabalmente el sentimiento de una diferencia en mi propio sujeto a saber el de mi mano derecha e izquierda yo llamo a esto un sentimiento porque estos dos lados no muestran exteriormente en la intuición ninguna diferencia apreciable sin esa facultad – en la descripción de un círculo sin necesitar en él ninguna diferencia de los objetos y sin distinguir el movimiento que va de la mano izquierda a la derecha de aquel en sentido contrario y por ello distinguir a priori una diferencia en la posición de los objetos yo no sabría si acaso deba poner el oeste a la derecha o a la izquierda del punto sur del horizonte y así acabar el círculo pasando por el norte y el este para volver nuevamente al sur de modo que yo me oriento geográficamente con todos los datos objetivos respecto al cielo solamente por medio de un principio subjetivo de distinción y si algún día por milagro todas las constelaciones mantuviesen la misma forma y la misma posición recíproca y la dirección de ellas que antes era oriental llegase ahora a ser occidental ocurriría que en la primera noche clara ningún ojo humano notaría el más mínimo cambio e incluso el astrónomo si sólo pone atención a lo que ve y no a la vez en lo que siente quedaría inevitablemente desorientado

¿cuál mapa?

no europeo  
sol  
se alza a la izquierda  
de quien mira  
hacia el frío

sol  
continente  
retornado  
tal como aparece al europeo  
que arriba normalmente a  
américa ( colón )  
por la superficie  
de la tierra

sol se alza  
a la derecha de quien  
mira hacia  
el frío

como en europa

continente sol  
retornado  
e  
invertido  
continente visto por  
dante cuando él va  
a salir del infierno  
es decir saliendo de  
debajo de la tierra

o trayecto del  
sol  
e

ecuador  
sol

continente  
invertido  
el menos europeo  
de todos los 4  
sol  
se alza a  
la izquierda de  
quien  
mira al sur  
(calor)  
como en europa

sol

continente geográfico

sol se alza  
a la derecha  
de quien  
mira hacia  
el calor

no europeo

así américa  
tiene 2 nortes  
como áfrica  
únicos continentes así  
un solo sur  
salvo en el interior de cada  
país – varios sur  
pues hay varios países  
el sur es uno geográfi-  
camente – múltiple nacional-  
mente  
el norte  
es doble y múltiple

norte polo frío

occidente oriente

trópicos

sol sur calor

esta es la visión no vivida la visión totalmente  
trascendente de américa  
meditar – que lo vivido en europa  
es total trascendencia en américa  
pues esta visión ( ) es paradójicamente  
la total abstracción – que reencuentra  
lo concreto (lo que viven los europeos)

¿qué es esta américa retornada e invertida?  
¡es américa vista a partir de la tierra!  
a partir de lo debajo dicho de otro modo  
de donde viene dante y donde están los muertos

puede que sea el primer paso en todo caso es paradójicamente  
la más profunda vista – antes y después de toda habitación

nord ner – abajo norte – hacia abajo

este aves – brillar – aurora

sur pariente de super – arriba

oeste pariente de hésperos – la tarde

septentrión la osa mayor  
hiperbóreo  
aquilón el águila

orien  
eurus

meridies  
auster

occidens

las cuatro direcciones se mantienen  
todo en américa del sur  
se complica cuando se trata de habitar la superficie  
en efecto  
si se conserva la referencia nórdica el sol sin duda se eleva al  
este pero va hacia el norte mientras que el sur no lo ve nunca  
si por el contrario se da vuelta el mapa el norte es  
indudablemente el frío y la ausencia de sol pero el sol se levanta  
a mano derecha de quien mira hacia el sur

la habitación  
debe de antemano modificar la orientación

decir

o s e n  
y ya no  
e s o n

esto es ver un nuevo sol  
es decir un no-apolo

  
nada puede ser perfectamente transpuesto en américa del sur esto proviene en primer lugar de los astros constelaciones y del sol

las paradojas

américa del sur así por referencia américa latina

verdad si la latinidad es post-virgiliana ( es decir más bien de la edad media ) porque hay dos latinidades –  
la latinidad pre-romana y la latinidad imperial o imperialista  
la latinidad de américa es imperial es la mezcla de todos los diversos elementos por medio de la lengua américa latina es un fenómeno único en el mundo de unidad desde tierra del fuego hasta nueva méxico como la transposición a un teatro mayor de lo que era el imperio romano último con sus lazos profundos y sus particularidades ( re ) nacientes  
en américa del sur sin embargo está la tierra

del todo por saber está la relación de lo que está allí introducido y de lo que allí continúa subterráneamente

américa del sur vuelve a cubrir el área que cubrían antes del descubrimiento las antiguas civilizaciones  
al norte y al sur de esta área es decir grosso modo los estados unidos y el canadá por una parte y por otra la patagonia no hay más que la tierra sola sin producción propia

los estados unidos ( y tal vez la patagonia ) son por lo tanto el terreno ideal para una experiencia allí se presta un espacio virgen para lo que viene de fuera – ej en los estados unidos tiene lugar la primera revolución europea

en américa del sur lo que viene de otra parte es siempre en primer lugar absorbido por lo que sale genuinamente de la tierra lo que es europeo no puede desplegarse allí en libertad sino en tanto que lo propiamente americano se borre ante él

dos niveles –  
la tierra americana como tierra virgen que provoca el despliegue en libertad  
la tierra americana como fértil – como habiendo ya producido una civilización ( que es el misterio )  
las dos no cesan de interferir en américa del sur

amereida  
y su referencia confesada a la eneida  
analogía – ninguna de las dos son directas espontáneas  
la eneida sólo tiene sentido en referencia a la ilíada y a la odisea

todo está en la comprehensión del verso de hölderlin –

was bleibet aber stiften die dichter 

¿qué quiere decir stiften?  
no es fundar y es fundar dar ocasión stiften es el donador  
aquel cuyo presente o don hace posible una realización  
el poeta es tal donador sobre lo cual puede ser realizado lo que demora  
virgilio como donador de la latinidad  
en el sentido de latinidad medieval – todo lo que se reconoció como tal después del imperio romano por lo tanto de lo que no podía presentir  
(sospecharse)

stiften no es fundar ¡carajo! es  
poner la estancia en su propio ritmo  
es dar el marco luego el primer golpe de  
la puesta en marcha dar dinero es una  
manera de fundar –

¿de qué será donadora amereida?

creo que lo propio de américa es mucho más secreto que la simple fluidez la posibilidad para todo hombre de ser lo que pueda ser  
etc  
esta gran fluidez o libertad americana no es de hecho más que el remate de un proceso europeo es en europa donde comienza esta liberación – américa sólo provee un terreno propicio ( como si se dijera que la papa es europea porque en europa fue cultivada intensamente )

la latinidad como estatuto específico entre griego y hespérico  
para el griego el latino es hespérico  
para el hespérico es griego

( hölderlin comprende grecia en francia en bordeaux )

valparaíso al igual que seguramente otras ciudades americanas en el período que siguió a la independencia vivió una época heroica en que destino y progreso parecían identificarse y los trabajos urbanos eran entregados a comisiones éstas venían instauraban esto o aquello y enseguida se iban después de algún tiempo volvían esas u otras comisiones y ejecutaban otro paso de este modo se construía lo permanente de la ciudad así mediante una acción intermitente una acción que se iba y volvía volver hay un llegar que es volver aún más todo llegar es un volver así como el alba es un perpetuo volver nosotros vivimos orientados por la palabra volver en la resurrección volvemos a nuestra carne resucitar ella es palabra real palabra de rey  
aquel que nunca se queda sin palabra por ello mañana partimos para comenzar a recorrer américa para alcanzar a llegar a ella para volver a ella

un buen cálculo implica la memoria la atención al detalle la cabeza épica muy diferente de la cabeza lírico-elegíaca todo lo retiene capaz de vasto panorama histórico pero justa desconfía de las interpretaciones siempre azarosas que no juegan nunca su todo por el todo rehusando la apuesta que juega al fracaso sobre el rechazo de una precaución mantiene su ley (su máxima) su propia regla por ridícula que parezca a la gente del país que atraviesa porque la diversidad de las leyes del país que la epopeya atraviesa en viaje si se tratara de respetarlas una a una nos dejarían cada vez sin munición sin experiencia arruinados por la versatilidad

su proyecto se orienta sobre una vista ( vista del espíritu sin duda puesto que no hay otra ) que parece falsa en el sentido de imposible es decir cuya aplicación estricta no puede ser sostenida – circunstancialmente la travesía de la américa del sur por su centro es harto irrealizable – y es así como la amereida se hace desviándose de su aguja

el camino no es el camino


End file.
